Tattoo
by maddimulvaney1
Summary: Thrown into the glade like everybody else. When Gemma soon comes to the realisation that she has a tattoo of the exact maze on her back. Could this help them find a way out?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was cold, dark and I had a constant feeling of my stomach sinking. Stuck in a box that felt like it was never going to end. No memory of my past, not even my name. I don't remember when the box stopped but it felt like forever. Two large metal doors opened and the sunlight was blinding. I squinted, the light burning my eyes; I shut my eyes in pain from the light.

I open my eyes and adjust to the sunlight. I could briefly see people looking down at me. When my vision finally cleared all I could see were boys. Teenage boys.

One of the boys jumped down and reached out his hand for me to grab I accepted the invitation without haste.

"Welcome to the glade Greenie" The boy with strange eyebrows said, hoisting me up out of the dark metal container.

"Where am I? What is this? WHO ARE YOU?! Why are you calling me Greenie?" I didn't know what was going on, who were these people and why was I here, I was afraid.

The boy laughed as he replied, "Settle down love, this is the glade, this is where we live. Until you can remember your name we will call you Greenie" he stated, I just stared at him helplessly.

"That mazes over there the doors open during the day and close at night. Every day the runners go through looking for a way out. Three years and nothing. It's getting late see chuck over there? Follow him he will show you where to sleep." The boy who had helped me up, who I had learned was named Gully finished.

"Hi I'm Chuck. Don't worry you will remember your name soon that's the only thing they let you remember." said a young boy with brown curly hair.

"They? Who's they? Why do they want us?" I asked worriedly

"I don't know. Nobody does."

Quickly changing the subject Chuck walks me over to the hammocks "This one is yours. Sleep here for the night and we can talk more in the morning."

Of course I couldn't get to sleep so many things were going through my mind. The boys were all snoring but all my mind could think about, why I was here?

The tiny explanation I got earlier wasn't close to nearly enough information to put me at ease.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

I am awake, though my eyes aren't open. The sun was seeping through the trees I don't want to open my eyes. Opening them would be admitting that the confusing things that happened yesterday were true. I had no choice the boys were already awake and making heaps of noise.

"So are you going to explain this to me now?" i call out to Chuck as i get out of my hammock.

"Good morning Greenie." Chuck handed me some breakfast and began to explain.

"This place is known as the glade. The other boys here they are called the Gladers each boy is assigned to a task in different departments headed by a keeper. We are surrounded by a gigantic maze and inside well. There's these creatures called grievers that roam the maze at night. Those huge doors over there they close every day at sunset. That box you arrived in well call it 'The Box' it is in the same elevator that you arrived in. Every month we get supplies through there and a new boy is sent. We have never got a girl before most of us have been here for so long we don't know how to act. He's Thomas he was the one before you he discovered that for the last two years the graders were unsuccessful to solve the Maze he found the antidote to the Grievers painful sting can partially recover someone's memories. After just 2 days of being here. That's Newt he's the graders second in command. You will love him once you get to know him. Soon you will remember your name and until then we will call you greenie."

I was speechless the thought of being stuck here with no reason as to why. With deadly creatures living in this maze at night. All the emotions running through my body. The thought that I can't even remember the people I left behind.

"Don't let it get to ya two much greenie" Chuck said as he giggled. I sat there speechless with thoughts going through my mind as two how I would not think about it I mean were stuck here for god knows how long. My thoughts got cut off when I saw a group of 8 boys ran in thought the maze.

"Chuck who are they?"

"The graders that explore the maze are called the runners. And then there is Alby the leader of us graders he was put here first and for a whole month he was all alone. We don't know why we were put here and we don't know a way out. Come on I will introduce you to Thomas he came just before you did."

Chucked pulled my arm over to a tall beautiful boy.

"Hey I'm tho-" Thomas was interrupted by a very confident, loud Asian boy.

"Ha, guess you weren't lying about that girl. We actually have a girl" I didn't know what to think was I being complimented or should I be offended.

"What was I saying before I was rudely interrupted? My name is Thomas what is yours? Oh wait you probley don't remember... I... I'm sorry" I smiled at his cuteness, probably the first time I smiled all day.

"Ha-ha its okay Thomas don't worry I know what you mean."

"Good" he said with a smile. He's smile was making me feel so much better with this whole situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After dinner the boys were having a little party. There was boys making sounds to sound like music, other boys were dancing and some boys were even playing fighting.

In the distance I saw Thomas staring at me I tried to avoided eye contact every chance I got but I couldn't help it. He began to walk over to me. I'm sure it was just to chat but my hear t was beating so fast and I didn't know why.

"Hey there greenie. Remember your name yet?" He giggled.

"Not quite Thomas." I couldn't help but smile. It's now like an inside joke of ours.

"Thomas can I tell you something?" I was contemplating saying this but I just had to. "Of course greenie, anything."

"I feel like I know you, I don't know maybe we were friends before we were in here. But when I am with you I don't feel so sad. I just feel like I'm safe and at home. Well what I imagine home will be like."

He looked at the ground as he was blushing. "I hope we were friends Greenie. I really do" he said while pulling me into a hug.

"Now get some sleep greenie you are going to need it for tomorrow. Tomorrow you start.

"Start what?" I said confused all I could think of was oh no what can it be now.

"Your job. We all do our part and everybody gets work stations you will be harvesting food for us. So get some sleep you're going to need it."

Harvesting really!? Couldn't I do something fun. But really what is there fun to do puts his hand on my back and walks me over to my hammock.

"Goodnight greenie."

"Goodnight Thomas."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Resting in my hammock and all I can hear are those annoying crickets. Whoever created this place really wanted us to experience it to the fullest. I still can't put my mind to it, who would really do something like this?

I was in a house baby blue painted all over the walls with a white cot in the middle, a mobile hanging above it and what looks to be family pictures placed on the book shelf.

Completely confused at not knowing were I was. I began to walk around the room slowly when I was interrupted by two people one man one woman caring a new born child.

"Um excuse me, was I?"

They completely ignored me not like I wasn't even there. I tapped them and they didn't flinch. What am I a ghost? They place their baby boy in the cot and just stare at him smiling. It was a while before they moved from that position they were just memorizing there new baby boy.

"Are you ready for this?" the man said to the woman. She nodded with a look on her face like she was preparing for something big.

Following them through their house they walked to a door that wrote 'GEMMAS ROOM' The woman took a deep breath as she entered the room. Clinging onto her husband they begin to walk in very slowly. The man pulled out a black garbage bag and started to putt things around the room into the garbage bag. The woman started crying and her husband ran to her and gave her a hug.

"It's so hard packing up her things. She was just so young why she had to leave us." The woman said pulling a photo frame that was facing the back wall as tears were dripping down her face.

What was the photo what happened to the daughter I couldn't help but be curious and have a look?

Slowed walked over to the crying woman holding her husband and the photo frame very tight.

It was me... I fell to the floor what is this? Are these my parents? There are so many questions I have to ask but they can't hear me. I had to find out more about myself before I wake and forget again.

I walked out to the kitchen area and there was a newspaper on the bench which was dated Sunday 12/09/13 This was 3 days ago the same amount of time I had been in the glade. I flicked through the pages and then I saw a page dedicated to me with a big picture of me on it the head line read MISSING GIRL! I had to read on

'Early this morning we had a distressed 911 call when they found there 17 year old girl Gemma Hyberd missing form there town house in Springdale. They have tried to get in contact with their daughter but have had no success the search is still on for the 17 year old and will continue. The police have some suspects on whom they might think kidnapped the girl or some theory's of what happened to her."

I couldn't think straight i was trying so hard to try connect everything I new together but my mind was not thinking straight. I walked back to the man and woman I'm guessing their my parents I couldn't believe this does everyone have these dreams after they enter the glade? I hug my parents and I get no reaction but it feels nice to hug them. I walk to my new brother's room who I have only just met and kissed him on the head and sat thinking about everything, thinking about everything until I woke up...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My eyes flutter as I wake up I see a shadow over me it was Thomas

"Morning greenie how ya sleep?

I had a while smile as I said "Its Gemma"

"Oh why hello there Gemma nice to meet you." He winked.

I Smiled "Thomas I had this dream that my parents were there and I went missing they were taking all my things down in my room and I had a new baby brother that I never really got to meet and I hate this. I want my old life I want to meet my brother!"

"We all want to go back gem. Its okay I call you gem right? I nod.

"Gem I understand its hard now and we all want to go back but it will be okay we will find a way out and you will see them all again. I promise." Thomas pulled out his pinky and promised.

"Okay gems no more of this upsetting talk and let's talks about your first day on the job Alby told me to step through it so what you got to do is harvest the fruit and veg from that garden over there and bring it over to me."

Harvest the fruit and veg and give it to Thomas yup think i have it.

I get all the fresh fruit and veg and give it too Thomas. "doing good Gem." Thomas called from hes work station.

Hours went on and it was finally time too finish i was so happy i was was so sweaty and stinky from working all day I really needed to have a shower.

"Thomas im done for the day. Im all hot and sweaty wears the shower?"

"HA, shower!? We don't have one of them. See that river over there that's were we wash," Thomas said pointing to this dirty looking river although it did look really refreshing and I smelt really bad I didn't want to go when everyone could see me.

"But there is no door... There is no cover at all"

"no one is gonna look I promise ya." He said with a smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I stood there staring at the lake of water with my fresh clothes in my arms. I couldn't believe i had to bathe in an open space with a bunch on teenage boys who haven't seen a girl in ages. I have no idea on what is going to happen

i drop my clothes and start to walk in one leg at a time. it was freezing. i turn around to see the boys all staring at me but a few. i couldn't help to think to my self oh my god Gemma what are you going to do bathe in your clothes!?

I took of my top and pants of corse leaving my underwear on my back facing the boys. i couldn't help but turn around every few seconds to see what they were up to.

i hear Newt in the background talking to Thomas. "Would you look at that. I forgot what a beautiful girl looked like."

"No Newt she is my friend...Give her space and stop staring."

"Go on." Newt kept nudging Thomas to have a little peek.

I had enough and turned around "Boys please give me some privacy!"

Unfortunately drawing more attention to myself even Thomas turned around.

He's eyes were squinting as he looked at me.

"Gemma.. what's that on your back?"

"oh yea what is that?.. how did i not notice that before." said newt confused

"You were to blinded looking else were." Thomas said gigging

He came closer to have a look. i kept turning around trying to find out what they were talking about.

"it looks like a tattoo." Newt said as Thomas was still coming closer towards me. he walked up to the edge of the water. He touched my back with his cold fingers. i heard a gasp come from behind me.

"What Thomas?" i said worriedly.

"Its the maze."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone came running over after Thomas said those words there I was standing half naked with 20 teenage boys running over to look at me the exsact thing I didn't want to happen. I was still trying to put this to my mind there was a tattoo of the maze on my back? Did I have this before I was taken? Is this why I'm here? What does it all mean? I'm so tired of having all these unsolved mysteries in my mind dueling on me when I'm trying to sleep at night .

What does this tattoo mean all the boys are investigating my body like I'm a freak in the freak show. Constantly asking me questions that I don't have the answer to.

"Hold on…Thomas look what's that?" I felt Newts finger slide on my back in all different directions as he said that.

"You don't think tha-"

"The way out.." Newt said interrupting Thomas.

I turn my head around to face the boys.

"WHAT?"

I didn't know what to think again was a roller-coaster of emotions going through my body. Alby paused his way through the boys

"Let me see that." Alby said as he was examine my back.

"Get the runners here now. We need to work fast its almost time for those doors to shut for the night and if we are lucky we could be gone by tomorrow."

I cant begin to exsplain the amount of noise coming from those boys with excitement.

"Gemma follow me." Alby said walking me over to the runners.

Mino had his hand out for me to shake. He had a very tight hold.

"Congratulations Gemma you could be the answers to our prayers."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I went into this dark room with something under a dark gray sheet the walls were made of twigs so close together so no one could see in Thomas followed Alby and I with his hand on my back for comfort he brought me my clothes so I wouldn't get cold. Alby grabbed the sheet and pulled it off what looked to be the birds eye view off the maze made from twigs.

"This is the maze or what we thought it was everyday they jot down more and more to add to this but what's on your back has some completely different areas they had not discovered yet now if that tattoo is correct we need to jot down every single direction for the slightest chance to get out. " Alby said of Corse I had to just nod to what he was saying and turn around so they could begin there work I would do what ever it takes to get out of here.

Hours went on and on of the boys poking and pulling my skin but it was finally done. Everyone had to know that this is our plan to follow my tattoo.

Not just the runners are going its all of us the untrained this is going to be dangerous but if it's a chance to get out we are all in.

Every one had gone to bed to prepare for the day ahead but I stayed in the room just staring at this huge maze they handmade them selves pointless endless staring.

Thomas knocked on the door cleverly made out of planks of wood

"Gemma are you going to go to bed? You need your rest."

I smiled at him "Yea I just cant believe that we might be getting out I have only been in here for a few days and it feels like months."

Thomas and I wear talking for so long we forgot the what the time was but it was never awkward until we just stopped, stopped talking and faced each other he looked down to my lips and back into my eyes like he was about to kiss me.

I leaned in towards his face but he quickly moved away before he spoke.

"I think we better get some sleep we have been talking for awhile."

I stuttered with my words "uh- oh- kay." I felt so stupid he obviously didn't want to kiss me.

I walked over to my hammock and he went a different direction before gently drifting to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the early morning I was awoken by chuck looking over me. His head covering the sun that would be shining in my eyes.

"Get up gem today is the big day we can finally get out of this hell hole." He reached down to grab my hand and pull me out of my hammock.

I see Thomas in the distance he spoke to me like nothing happened last night... maybe it didn't to him but it was on my mind a lot.

Everyone stood in a half circle facing the maze with their hand crafted weapons ready to fight who knew what was in stock all my tattoo showed was the way out not how to survive inside the maze. I could see it in every single boy's eyes they were scared just as scared as I was.

Thomas spoke "Okay everyone we stick to the plan, we get out or we die trying!"

Thomas and Alby were the leaders of this whole thing the runners and I were just help all the boys had their own little part to play we had the fighters, the leaders, the runners and there was me the 'TATTOO'

We were standing their facing this maze which looked like it was going to swallow each and every person whole. I would be surprised if we didn't survive this 'Adventure' but stick by Thomas's words and do it or die trying are hardest.

Everyone slowly put one foot in front of the other slowly and carefully walking towards the maze with their arms out as far as they could hold their hand crafted weapons. The slow walked didn't last too long Thomas yelled "GO GO!" and everyone including myself begun to run. Run like our lives depended on it with ironically they did.

Sharp turns almost crashing into every wall in hope we wouldn't get lost from each other we all had to stick to this map Ably had made of where we needed to go and were we needed to be. We had to be super quick because sunset was coming through and that's when the grievers come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We have been running through the maze nonstop at night fall is near. the boys hadn't made plans of what we would do at night they thought it would already be over and done with by then but we are still in the maze and running for our lives with no were to go while the grievers are about to come out and most likely eat us all.

We had to find hiding spots there was no way we were going to make it through the night if we didn't. How did these boys even know what the grievers looked like if no one had lasted a night in the maze?

The plan was never to split up but there were no places we could hide all together. Thomas, chuck and I all hid Under a wall slightly lifted off the ground while Albys plan was just to ran the other direction that the grievers were going. Who knew what was going to happen and if this was the write decision for us. We didn't have long at all we had to try and cover ourselves in vines as much as possible who new if the grievers could smell to seek people we had to plan at all to try and cover our smell.

Loud noises were coming from just around the corner. The doors were opening and the grievers were about to come out Thomas was closes to me squishing up really tight all three of us. Suddenly we herd the legs of the griever coming closer and closer towards us the sound of his feet tapping on the floor I felt Thomas squeeze me from behind and whisper "stay still they will hear you" my body was still I couldn't respond or move I was so scared I was trying to hold in my breath so I wouldn't make to much noise.

A loud scream came from besides me I looked to my left chuck was gone. Thomas and I rushed out to try and save chuck but it was too late chuck was gone and grievers were coming from all different directions all we could do now was run we were spotted by one griever. Thomas grabbed my hand as we tried to find our way around the maze at night. Thomas looked back at me to check if I was okay while we were still running and at that moment is when we crashed right into Alby and the runners. Albys face was teary and he looked very frightened "chucks gone." He said trying to keep in hes tears.

Thomas couldn't hold them in he burseted into tears chuck was Thomas's best friend in the maze and now he is gone and I could help shed a tear as well. "There is no point crying about it Thomas. We have to hide NOW there gaining on us." All of us ran until we could see a place to hide there was a tiny crack big enough to fit one person. "You hide here Gemma you will be okay keeping hidden and don't make sounds. It's important you stay alive." Thomas said as his hands drifted off mine. He was gone before I could say no. He was gone.

I had to keep hidden in my little crack so I could survive the night. I just hope Thomas and the rest of the boys are okay and I will see them again in the morning.


	11. Tattoo catch up

Hey guys unfortunately I'm not too sure how to write the next chapter i anyone would like to help me out? but surprises are coming in the future chapters and I'm existed i hope everyone is liking this story please review and request things i will put them in! :) i love everyone's ideas. :) i will try writing on it tonight but I'm not too sure how I'm going to do it :) so if anyone would like to help me i would defiantly give all credit to you :) x


	12. Chapter 12

Dedicated to my good friend bookworm 237 xo

CHAPTER 11

I shut my eyes and try and think of something to get my mind off the thought of me trying to survive the night but all my mind was leading to was what happened to chuck all I could think of was the worst. I was so afraid that chuck was dead. It was so loud. You would think me being stuck Ina tiny crack in the wall that there would be some peace and silence but no the noise was more loud then ever. I could hear boys screaming and crying and the grieves making this horrible weird high-pitched noises.

I closed my eyes so so tight trying to block out all the sounds coming from outside. Suddenly the noises STOPED all I could hear was my heart beating fast and my own thoughts. With my eyes still shut I was starting to see things Thomas looking at me with his eyes looking right into mine like he wanted to murder me. Then I saw a girl with long brown hair pull me in for a hug.

This time without seeing anything but just hearing I heard a voice quoted say my name. Saying it at least 3 times before I opened my eyes again. When I opened my eyes the voice doesn't stop all I hear is my named being called "Gemma..Gemma." I couldn't help but leave my little crack in the wall the find what the thing was saying my name. I know Thomas told me to stay put by I had to see what it was. Someone could be I trouble. Someone might need my help. I quickly ran out of my little crack in the wall and turned corners to follow the voice. And then I saw it. Chuck... His lifeless body laying there his head was turned to look at me and all he could say, so quietly was "Gemma helping me." He was so quite he was in that much pain. There was a huge slash in his stomach blood was everywhere. He was attack by a griever I didn't know how to help him I didn't, now what to do. I couldn't help chuck it was already to late all I could do was hold his hand in mine. I knew those were the last moments I would be with him but I wish I would of said SOMTHING different it just went to fast all I could say was "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Chuck died as I was still holding his hand. Once he died I couldn't help but cry. Newt ran and found me he stopped his mouth was wide opened a tear streamed from his face no not chuck why chuck?" He said with tears coming out from his eyes. He slowly walked over to me I was kneeling on the floor next to chuck. His hand was out for me to grab. It was time to go morning was coming the night was nearly over. He walked the over to the remaining survivors of the night more then half the boys were gone. I couldn't see Thomas anywhere I pushed through the crowed of boys and at d at the very back of the group was

Thomas he turned around and gave me a big hug. While my head was rested in my chest I had to break the news "sorry Thomas chuck is dead." Thomas looked down to me squeezed me tight and cried we cried together.


	13. Chapter 13

I ran back to the boys there were all sitting down on the floor waiting for me to return we still had at least 4 hours until the maze doors will shut again and the grievers would come out.

The boys faces all looked happy to see me.

"Well that was quick. Have you got the pearl?" Ably said looking quite concerned.

"I hope so." I said pulling out what looked to be the right pearl.

"All we can do is try I guess." Newt said grabbing the box and bringing it over to me.

"We tried to crack it open the whole time you were gone but it never worked we are really riding on this this pearl." Newts said.

I held the pearl in my hand throwing it up and down in their air while breathing quite heavenly. I knew only I could place the pearl in its slot because of what the riddle said.

I took a deep breath and placed the pearl on the box. It seemed it fit. All of a sudden the box began to open. The boys were cheering and screaming all happy. A bright green light shined from the box a woman was there it was like a tv with no screen but a pre recorded video of this lady was visable with no screen..?

She began to speak…. _Hello if you are watching this it means you have successfully completed the maze. I want you to know that you are not the only ones when this door opens don't be fooled it is not time for you to go home we have many more adventures yet to come for you. Let it remind you that Gemma is a very special person and you should always keep her safe! Oh and good luck and keep alive! _

I could see all the boys eyes widen and all of them just stare at me I turned 360 and there were all eyes on me.

"okay remember guys we work in a team and keep Gemma safe what ever happened behind those doors we remember to keep her safe!" Thomas said exsaplining to each and every boy.

I could tell all of the boys were disappointed they weren't going home even I was. There was still more to come? Really what else could they throw in our faces? That video didn't even explain why we were hear or when this all will end!

There was a very loud noise coming from the doors they begun to spread apart and what we saw was crazy…

There was a girl.. The girl from my dream!? With the long brown hair. Her arms out ready to give me a hug

"Welcome. My name is Teresa…."


	14. Chapter 14

It was strange I turned to my left to see Thomas and he looked this girl up and down he's eyes were squinting and his facial expression looked like he was trying to figure out something.

"Are you okay?" I said while reached out to touch his back.

For a while he did not respond he just was looking at Teresa.

"I- I think I know this girl." I look at Thomas with a confused expression on my face, and he looks right back.

Gully pushed his way between Thomas and I "Well excuse me but I want to get out of this place." We quickly snapped out of it and followed gully into this new place. It was so different to our glade there was sand water almost like a luxury getaway.

"So were are the others?" Newt said.

"Its just me so far I have been here for a while now I have no idea how long but it feels like its been years. And nobody has come or gone. I guess one day we were supports to meet up and get out all together, and I'm guessing toady is that day."

"But how do we get out? There is nothing about this place on Gemma's back."

Teresa turned around and lifted her shirt.

"I found this one day while I was bathing I saw the reflection in the water so I quickly went over to see what it was a bit closer using the reflection of the boxes shiny top. And it looked like it was showing me the way out. I tried my hardest to escape but I couldn't do it they every time I made it too the end there was a code. And I could never crack it myself It always said the access was denied. See those numbers down the bottom? Well that's what I think the code is but I just can't open it and you guys are my only hope to get out."

"Gemma can do it. Remember what the lady said keep her safe she is our way out do you think if she cracked the code we will be out? Free at last?"

"Its at least a try." I said as I got my gear on my back ready to go. I took a step forward towards the maze and Teresa pulled me back.

" You can't go now its too dangerous. Lets make a plan and do it in the morning. We have to make sure we are super quick tomorrow because here the grivers never sleep."

I felt like we needed some dramatic music at that point the way she said it. We set up camp for the night there was a beautiful warm fire just before the beach. Thomas hand his arm around me it was such a lovely night. There were all sorts of strange noises coming from the maze.

"Is this how it always sounds here?" I said and Teresa just nods at laughs and me.

Thomas was still staring at her and I got this strange feeling inside me of jealousy

He pushed me away from him so he could go over and talk to Teresa it left me feeling so horrible inside. I was just watching them like a cat about to pounce on a bird. They were talking so quietly I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I was so mad and upset and I didn't know why Thomas wants even my boyfriend or anything. I got up and left and went to my hammock. I lied there looking up at the stars while gently rocking back and forth before I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up not feeling 100% still from last night but I put it behind myself and packed up our things and followed the boys over to the doors of the second maze.

"Okay guys so remember from what Iv heard this maze is very different to yours. We stick to the plan. And stick together!" Teresa yelled so everyone could hear.

I tried to avoid Thomas this morning I wasn't in the mood. But of Corse he had to come over and say hi I couldn't be rude and not respond. So I did.

"Are you ready." I nod while trying to give him the silent treatment although I wasn't succeeding much. Everyone begun running and so did I. left and right sharp turns everywhere. Everyone was very curious of were they were going and the sounds they made because what Teresa said the grivers never sleep. Unlike our maze when they slept during the day.

We could hear things coming from the other side of the wall werid things they sounded like a deep sounding horn. Everyone was so quite Teresa started to point of to the left and quietly whispers "This way" Everyone tiptoed there was around the cornor. Newt feel on the foo and made quite a loud noise The griever next to us must of herd because he let out an ear-piercing sound everybody coverd there ears cause if they didn't our ears will probley bleed.

"We got to go now run!" Thomas screamed as he looked behind me.

I turned around to see what was going on. There was a huge griever behinf us all. We started to run as fast as we could. Thomas and I were running so fast we took the lead along side tearisa. We herd yelling from behind gully had fallen over and hurt his leg. Thomas went back to help him up he pulled gully's arm to go over Thomas shoulders. Gully was limping really bad and in a lot of pain but Thomas was running as fast as he could to get gully out safe together.

"Quick were going to make it its right over here." Teresa yelled.

She pulled me forward to run quicker so I could punch in the code to hopefully get every body out.

27, 43,51, 86 the number I myself had to punch in I just pray to god this works because if it doesn't we are all going to be eaten alive.


	16. Chapter 16

I run and punch in the numbers. The lights turned green access granted a robotic voice said. There was a giant metal door coming down coming to traps us and keep the grivers out Thomas and gully were a few meters away they had to quickly run to make it without getting stuck here with the grivers. The door was so close to almost closing before they just made with a matter of seconds the out come could have been fatail.

It was so dark in there. The robotic voice spoke again "stage 3" A woman's voice began to speak sounding like the same woman who told us what to do last time we came from the maze. "Congratulations gladers who have successfully past stage 2 now begin stage 3." The doors opened and what I can describe as a beautiful forest there were big tall trees. Flowers and bees. I don't remember what home felt like but I would like to think this is the way it felt. Nobody new what was going to come of this place? Three was nobody hears and certainly no tattoos to tell us wear to go.

"Stage 3 really? I thought that was going to be it the way out. I thought we were going to be free." Newt said as he sat down.

"You speak for us all my friend." Gully said as he limped over to sit next to newt.

Everyone was trying to help gully with his saw leg and the other half of us were trying to figure out how we were going to escape this one. There were no clues there wasn't even a maze. This place was different nothing like we were used to. It looked calming here there were no grievers and nothing that we new here that was such a dangerous thing but boy were we wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Thomas got up and went to explore this new glade I wanted to follow but he told me to stay back and get my hammock set up for the night ahead. While I was tying my hammock to the tree Teresa came over to me. I turned my back to her trying to hint I did not want to talk but it didn't work just as I finished tying the other side of my hammock to the tree she sat down.

"So Gemma iv had been meaning to ask if you and Thomas have a thing."

"A thing? No we don't have a thing I don't know what you're talking." I didn't want to talk about this especially with her.

"That's funny its just that he never shuts up about you."

"Well what does he say." I was quite flattered to hear that.

"Everything. I mean we talk about anything and it always leads up to being about you. He came up to me yesterday and he wouldn't stop saying how great you were. "

"Well that's nice of him." Deep down inside I was over the moon I just didn't want to show it especially in front of her.

"Well I think you guys will be good together. Just saying" Teresa said as she got off my hammock and walked away. I smiled at the floor and looked up to look at Thomas.

He still wasn't back and it had been a while I was starting to get worried.

"Have any of you seen Thomas has he been back at all?" asked newt I so anxious to know were he was.

"No he went off to look around, now that you mention it he has been gone for quite some time." Newt said I could tell he was getting a bit worried too

"Don't worry Ably and I will have a look around." Newt said.

Nearly an hour had past and there were no sign of the boys. "That's it I'm going to go find them." I said to everyone around me. "I'm coming too." Teresa said. I rolled my eyes I did not want to be stuck with this girl so far I am not her biggest fan but I tried to cover it up as I best as I could we were stressed enough we do not need anymore drama in this glade. "Okay lets go."

Just as Teresa and I were about to head into the darker part of the forest. We herd yelling come from behind us. It was the boys they had Thomas between them his arms around both shoulders. "Thomas is hurt." Ably yelled.

I ran right over to Thomas. "Wha-what happened?" Thomas could hardly answer he was in so much pain his lifeless voice spoke. "Help me." When he said that a flash back of Chuck lying on the floor saying the same words with the same facial; expressions, he was in pain, just like chuck was. Could these be the last seconds I have with Thomas just like they were with Chuck. I have more help this time surly we can help him cant we? I hope we can.


	18. Chapter 18

Ably and Newt carried Thomas closer to were we set up or hammocks and laid him on the ground I grabbed his hand and held his in mine. "Your going to be okay Thomas I am so sorry. Can someone please tell me what happened to him."? Thomas beautiful voice began to speak. "I – I cant breath." Thomas said as he began to cry into my chest. Ably brought over some water for Thomas to have. He could breath but only little breaths at a time. I still had no idea what happened to him. He took a sip of water it helps his breathing a little bit but it still wasn't enough.

The same lady from the previous glades popped up again it looked like a scream but there was nothing there just a video of this woman in the sky. " Welcome to glade sacrifice. This is your first victim of the new virus we have created. Trumps bugs carry poison in there bites look out for these bugs they are everywhere in this glade. There is no cure for the bite. To escape this glade you have to sacrifice the strongest glader by participating in Dailey challenges by the end you will know who you have to sacrifice. Good luck everyone."

All the boys look around horrified from the news they had heard. Thomas was dying and there was no cure. These were my last minutes, seconds, hours I had no idea how long Thomas was going to stay alive. I smiled through my tears. Thomas was gripping my hand firmly, his checks wet from crying. Oh, why couldn't I be stronger? For everyone, just to make this whole situation a little easier. This was all so sudden I wasn't mentally prepared for it. But now it was here. I regret many things, but I also look back on the high points I had with him. I sighed and kept taking deep breaths, in and out. This was really happening if you liked it or not. Newt started to cry Thomas hand still gripping mine tightly. No this was really happening. I wasn't stupid enough to think he would be able to fight it this time. When that woman stated, "there was no cure."

I wished this were a mistake, or an awful nightmare. But I couldn't wake up. Not this time. My life felt like it was breaking apart in those few seconds Thomas was the only person in this glade I felt confortable with besides chuck and he was gone too. Thomas was the sweetest kindest person on this earth I swear he was an angle sent from the heavens. There was so much regret I didn't know I loved Thomas until this moment that when I knew I loved him. He shifted slightly trying to get confortable before he died. "I'm glad I'm dying hear with you." I knew he would of hated to be in a hospital connected up to the machines that beeped all the way to his last moments alive. I kissed his hand and sighed. "I love you Thomas." My face scrunched up as more tears rolled down my face. "I love you too." Thomas said as he took a deep breath. We loved each other and we never knew it until this moment. You never know what you have till its gone. I sobbed, my head was burred in his chest the corners of my vision were bluring I blinked many times but it wouldn't go. "I will never forget you. Thomas I want you to know I will never forget you and I will never stop loving you." My head still buried in his chest. He took his last deep breaths and I could no longer hear his heart beating. Thomas was gone I got up while tears were still streaming. I sniffed and turned to face the other gladers there were all crying and facing Thomas. It will be so difficult without him I wanted to get out of here with him and now he is gone. What did he do to deserve this the world is so cruel!


	19. Chapter 19

Thomas was officially gone it was a horrible thought getting up in the morning and not being to see his beautiful face my first and only love was gone. Ably wanted to have funeral cervices for those who we had lost the past couple of days but I was too fragile to attend. I knew if I went I wouldn't be able to stay. I wanted to pay my respects to each and every one of them but I couldn't it was too hard. I could barely stand with the pain of loosing all of them I just wanted to die myself. Teresa came over to me she brought me my breakfast and a glass of water. "Thank you but I am not hungry." I said.

"Look I know your hurting and I'm not telling you to move on I think the way you are dealing with this is better then some would. You two really loved each other I have no idea how that feels but you have to look after yourself as well. So please have something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Okay ill leave this here you might get hungry later." She left with a smile on her face I don't know how she could be happy but I also don't know why I was treating her so mean she was a nice girl I was just jealous. Now Thomas was gone I know how stupid I was he loved me and I loved him and if I wasn't jealous all the time I would have been able to spend more time with him. I cant help but feel this was my fault I just feel regret. I started to feel sick in my stomach I was thinking about everything way to fast and too much to that point it made me physically sick. I ran behind the tree and hurled. I look up and there was a horrid looking creature looking and me crawling down the tree. It was big like a huge spider like creature but with fur and ears it had disgusting green drool dripping from its teeth. I screamed as loud as I could. Newt came running over "What is the matter." he saw this creature and started to step back "holey cow what is that." I couldn't speak I was too scared I just shock my head and shrugged my shoulders super quickly. " Don't make any sudden movements Gemma slowly walk over here." I stepped ever so slightly towards newt. There was a branch on the floor sticking up which I did not see. I tripped and luckily fell into newt's arms. He help me stand on my two feet and ran me back over to wear we had our hammocks. "Guys don't go any were alone we stay in this area and don't leave there is weird creatures in there to do you understand me?"

"Yes newt." Everyone said in sync.

I needed to lie down this was all too much for me to handle. A loud siren sound was coming from all ends of the glade. A robotic voice begin to repeat

"**Mission one!" **


	20. Chapter 20

The walls were just plain concrete not a single crack in them not a single door. Sirens went off as this robotic voice continued to sound. The boys and I were frightened to see what would our mission be today if it was anything close to what happened to Thomas and what I found behind that tree it was going to be dangerous. Loud squawking bird noises were coming from the trees all of a sudden a flock of crows came swarming towards us Seeing hundreds — even thousands of birds beginning to swoop us. The birds were kicky attacking everybody. I looked to my left to see another box which I thought was for no particular reason it was there because nobody has come in our out. We hadn't even checked what was in there. There wouldn't be any food because we already had it all. I quickly ran over to the box while still trying to fight off all of these terrifying birds. There were only 3 items in that box with a note reading

_Defend yourself from the birds but be warned only 1 item is going to save you. _

What would I do there were so many more boys in this glad it wasn't just me I couldn't be selfish and what would I choose there was a knife, birdseed and a large stick. I couldn't think the birds were still swooping down at me. Everything begun to slow down I took deep breathes in and out everything began to fade and there was silence all I could hear was my breath. I could see a few boys on the floor they looked seriously hurt. In the back of my head I heard a voice it was my voice but I wasn't speaking. _Choose _I heard in my head. Out loud I spoke "what! What do I choose?" again I heard_ CHOOSE. _This voice wouldn't let me go without me choosing. I stood there staring at all of the choices I spoke out loud to myself "okay come on Gemma you can do it choose people are hurt." I picked up the knife looked at it and but it down I had to act quickly. Looking around still breathing very heavy. I picked up the stick and began to run towards the birds. I screamed as loud as I could swinging this large stick around getting rid of all the birds. Everything became loud again as I was fighting off these birds I felt a huge rush of energy come of me I felt like I could run all day. I was violently swinging the stick around trying to scare off the birds. There was somebody on the floor eying face first in the mud not moving at all birds were peaking at his back. I ran over to see who it was and see if I could help him. I turned him over to lie on his back. It was Gully lying there with cuts all over his body from these bird's beaks his shirt and pants ripped in many different places. I checked if he was still breathing I felt a heart beat and he was still breathing. Gully was seriously hurt but it wasn't too late I could save him.

"Ably!" I called out to ably but he could not hear me he was swinging his arms around trying to get rid of these vicious birds.

"Ably!" I screamed one more time. He looked over to me and ran over still swinging his arms around.

"Gully is hurt. I'm going to help him hear is a stick okay Just get rid of the birds okay." Ably grabbed the stick from my hands and began to swing it around to get rid of the birds. I pulled Gully over to the hammocks. He was too heavy for me to lift into the hammocks alone but at least he was out of the mayhem with the birds. The rest of the boys were still fighting them off while I was trying desperately to help gully. I was slightly tapping his face and calling his name to open his eyes and wake up screaming louder and louder it ant going to cut it. I held my hand up high ready to slap him in the face to wake up. I brought my hand back far enough to where I knew the slap would sting. Without a moments hesitation I flung my hand forward until I came in contact with his cheek. He quickly opened his eyes. I was so happy

"Oh my gosh gully your awake your goanna be okay just sit here okay stay here." I got up to ran to help as gully grabbed my hand and pulled me back "thank you" I just smiled and ran towards the other boys Ably was doing a good job trying to get rid of the birds but he needed more help the other boys went to grab other sticks to help out but none of them were going to be like the one we found in the box but it was going to have to work. The boys and I kept fighting off these birds until there was no longer any left to fight off we won against the birds. We were all so happy and exhausted. The robotic voice begun to speak again.

_**Congratulations you successfully finished mission 1 **___

We looked to the sky and saw a large scream with our names and faces in it was a tally board to see whom they were going to sacrificed. We all worked in a team today how could there be a leader? My name was on the top and Ably was bellow mine I didn't know what I had done is it because I fund the box? What does this mean for me now? I didn't want to be on the top I didn't want to be sacrificed.


	21. Chapter 21

Everybody was so exhausted after that horrifying fight everyone had to participate in some people was more hurt then others. We all just needed to eat and go to bed. Newt came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder.

"You were great out there today Gemma. We are lucky to have you." I smiled at him as I chuckled "Thanks."

He left me and walked over to gully that was still struggling to walk. Newt smacked his back

"Your weaker then a girl." Newt said winking at Gully.

"Ha ha very funny Newt please leaves me alone." Gully said as he turned to face the other way.

"As you wish ma'am." Newt said as he bowed in front of gully still trying to milk his joke. I smirked at Newt as I tittered.

I walked over to Ably to see how he was doing.

"Hey gem you were really smart out there today who knows what would of happened without you."

"Thanks ably." I said as he wrapped one arm around memo and gave me half a hug.

"What do you think this tally means?" I questioned ably.

"I don't know. You will be okay don't think of it too much okay."

"Okay." I lied. How was I not supposed to think of it? I was on the top of the list he was second was he not the least bit worried for himself.

I couldn't eat not tonight I hadn't ate In a while I was just too tired and scared. I lied in my hammock ready to escape all of this with my sleep. It was the only true way I could have a break.

I was awoken with that horrible siren and robotic voice

"_**Mission two" **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I have a really bad case of writers block this chapter is not good I didn't know how to write it. Also I wont be uploading tomorrow ITS MY BIRTHDAY! Sorry**

Mission two are you kidding me I am still so exhausted form yesterday I cannot imagine how today is going to go. A loud crash sound comes from the box were we found the supplies yesterday. Ably walked over opened the lid and had a confused look on his face.

"What is It Ably."? Newt said walking over to him.

Ably pulled out a long piece of rope and a bright red silky piece of material.

"Well what are we surpassed to do that?" Newt said.

Loud bulling sounds coming from far away in the woods. What ever it was it sounded angry we could hear its feet running towards.

"Guys I think its another animal." Newt said

"Not just an animal but a bull. "Ably screamed. Everybody's head turned towards the sound of the bull.

"Well what do we do? Run." I yelled to ably.

"I don't think we have to run from it. I think we have to fight it." Ably said pulling out the red material and rope.

"Fight him like bull fighting?" I said frightened it was too late for a plan we just to put or brains to it and fight.

The sounds were coming closer and closer. Ably grabbed his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. He had out his red material and starting wagering it. Nobody had any idea what we were doing we just had to act like we did.

There were no swards we couldn't kill this bull we had to catch it. I grabbed the rope from the floor continuing to stay behind Ably.

The bull was getting closer and closer I tied a not and the end of the rope big enough for the bull's head. The bull was angry his grunting was extremely loud it was like a road. The bull was bigger then I expected when I saw its terrifying face run at me I felt my heart drop I was more terrified then when I running from the grievers. The bulls eyes were on the red sheet he was running right towards it summed to be working.

Ably was so concentrated but we didn't think too much ached the plan was the ably distracts the bull while I throw this rope around him and the boys help me connect the other end of the rope to the tree. Ably was doing a great job of distracting the bull. I had to really constrain one tiny wrong move and I could ruin the whole plan. Again I begin to breath heavy while everything around me begins to become silent. I threw the rope and far as I could and pulled as tight as I could I didn't get around his head it was stuck on his horn. I pulled away and tried again. I counted down an ax hailed 3.2.1. I flung the rope one more time. I got it was around this bulls head the boys grabbed the other end and pulled it towards the trees. Newt quickly ran and tied the other end of the rope of on the tree. I bull couldn't move but when will It leave? The robotic voice sounded again

Mission complete

"Is it just stuck here?" I asked Newt

"Well I guess we have dinner sorted." Newt said laughing hysterically.


	23. Chapter 23

So we have this situation now involving a bull that is just casually tied to a tree in the middle of the glad and I have no idea what we are going to do to it. I hope we are not going to go with newt's suggestion and eat it. No thank you I don't want to kill some animal and just eat it. Sounds disgusting. After the mission that we had to do today the tally has not come up yet. I was beginning to get worried nobody knows what the results are I am very nervous cause I do not want to0 be on the top one. I don't want to get sacrificed but the thing is I don't want anyone to get sacrificed either. I don't know what I'm going to do and what the sacrifice means does that mean they're going to kill me? There is just so much worry in this place and I just want to get out I want to get out alive.

Finally the Tully was up and the points had changed I was second and Ably was now first I turned to Ably and he terrified he didn't know what was happening no one did. I walked over to ably trying to comfort him

"Its okay Ably I was there yesterday. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. Or how long these missions are going to go for. Really think about it we have no idea how long how many days we will be doing these things. It will be fine." I tried to comfort him as best as I could.

I was second standing on 27 points and Ably was on 29 he was just 2 above me. Ably and I went sure why we were in the lead why was it us? Because of what that lady said imp the way out? Or is it cause I found the supplies yesterday and do day Ably tamed the bull? Every body does their part I just don't understand.

The sky above us started to open like a cars sunroof a giant claw like hand came sweeping down. It lowers itself all the way to the ground to pick up the bull. In a flash it was gone and the sky was back to normal.

"Okay everyone saw that right it wasn't just me." Newt said asking around

"I saw it too it wasn't just you." Minho said there eyes were widened just starting at the tree the bull used to be tied to.

I walked over half of the rope was still remaining but the other half must have been taken with it.

"Well there goes dinner." Newt said laughing.

Nobody laughed with him we were all so shocked.

That's when we came to the reality that this is all too real this really is an experiment they made this whole glade and all the other glades a dam experiment.


	24. Chapter 24

Again I did not feel like eating. I don't have my appetite much now days. Ever time I try to swallow a piece of food it always ends up wanting to come back up. I still wasn't fully healed after Thomas and chuck had died and I don't know how long I will continue feeling this way. It was the worst experience of my life. Or what I remember. The stress an fear of this place is unbearable who knows what will happen to us next, who will die next, or when we will get out. The other boys seem to be managing just fine Newt is still keeping his sense of humor and he comedic jokes. While ably is still staying strong and is fighting harder then ever. Teresa is still blending in and making new friends with a smile on her face. Minho is sarcasmic but still being a sweet and loyal friend. Everyone was all so normal I guess you could say. Nobody seemed to be really affected by it other then myself. They were all laughing, talking, singing and dancing. Even after they just fought off a bull and then saw it get bulled into the sky by some lunatic who put us in here! I don't know how they do it how to they keep so calm. I just needed time to myself a lot time to listen to myself think most the time I am running around trying to keep myself and others alive. I feel week with these people they are super human they keep there amazing personalities even at the toughest of times. Is it because I was kind of new at this it was such a struggle? I just want to go to sleep. Silently drifting asleep alone with my thoughts for a while.

I lay peacefully swinging in my hammock humming a song to get myself to fall asleep. I was so exhausted I could fall asleep in wink of an eye.


	25. Chapter 25

I was awoken by the robotic voice yet again "**Mission three"**

Oh no not anther mission come on I need a few days rest. I had a horrible lightheaded feeling like I was falling over but I was still lying down. I pull myself up to the horrible realization it was not all in my head. There was sand all around the glade all around us. I look over to Gully's bed just across from me was doing the same thing just looking around. He looked back and me and called out.

"Gemma you are sinking." My stomach sunk along with my hammock. I was sinking and didn't know what to do.

"Its quick sand what ever you do not struggle you will sink faster!" Alby called out from his hammock. I tried my hardest to lie completely still I had to slow down my breathing or else I will sink faster my heart was going 1000 miles an hour. I heard from the distance newt call out with a frontend voice.

"Guys." I looked obvert to newt to see that he was sinking to. Alby reputed his instructions for everyone to all stay still. I knew that it would take a longer time to sink if I stayed still but I will still end up eventually sinking. My Body just took over my mind and I rolled out of my hammock and landed in the sand. It was a horrible feeling it was yielding under weight and therefore tending to suck down any object resting on its surface and in this case it was I and all the other gladder. I had to go to the metal box maybe there was something that could save us all. I knew it would put me on the top of the tally but it was to save my friends it's worth it. I had to find a way of getting over to the box.

"What are you doing Gemma?" Alby said yelling at me while he was still in his hammock.

"Its too dangerous!" Newt said also calling from his hammock.

"Yes while that is true it is also rediculacly dangerous to just sit there and do nothing and slowly thing to our deaths." I replied fast as every movement was fragile.

Alby called out from his hammock

"Listen to me Gemma and listen closely do everything say relax if you panic you will sink farther but if you relax your body's buoyancy will cause you to float. Breathe deeply. Not only will deep breathing help you remain clam, it will also make you more buoyant. Keep as much air in your lungs as possible just incase you go under. Get on your back and swim the more you spread out the harder it is for you to sink. Float on your back while slowly and carefully extricate your legs. Once your legs are free you can inch yourself to safety by using your arms to slowly and smoothly propel yourself backward with your arms in a sweeping motion, as if you were swimming. " I listened carefully word for word of what Alby was saying. I trend everything slowly and carefully. It wasn'tgoung to be easy to get moving but it was working what Alby was saying. I wasn't far from the box I was only a couple of center meters away I reached my hand out as far as I good while turning on my stomach. I struggled to keep myself up so far I was just hooding onto the box with most my strength. I slowly opened the lid of the box.

"What is it Gemma?" Alby called out


	26. Chapter 26

"A stick and some rope." I replied I felt like the days were reputing themselves a stick was what was used the first day and rope was yesterday.

I throw the rope towards gully he was the closet person to me I held the stick and he begun to pull me closer. My plan was to tie everyone in rope and pull them up into the treetops. How I was going to do it will be the hard part. I placed the stick on the surface of the quicksand horizontally behind myself. I flopped onto your back on top of the stick. After a minute or two, I achieved balance in the quicksand, and I stop sinking. I tied the rope around gully's waist and the other end around the tree branch that hung high above the ground I pulled and pulled so gully softly clung onto the tree I had to go for the others. There were 13 more boys left to save I Work the stick towards a new position; move it under you is my hips. The stick was preventing my hips from sinking, and if my hips sink then my whole body sinks.

One by one I pull of each other with the help of others along the way. Last it was I left there while all the boys were up in the trees.

"Wrap it around your waist we will pull you up." Newt said as he was sitting next to Teresa up in the tree. I tied the rope around my waist and the pulled me up to a spare branch I could sit along beside them.

"Well look at you Gemma you saved the day again." Newt said smiling at me.

I smiled back "Yea but this means ill be on the top of that list and I don't know what will happened to me."

"That list don't mean anything Gemma we will protect you, you protected us we could of all died don't worry." Teresa said looking me in the eye.

Mission compete the robotic voice played yet again.

Beneath us the ground became dirt and grass again and the sand began fading away. We all got down from the tree and got prepared for what we were going to read on the tally.

I hate what I saw my name on the top of the list again I now had 38 points alby was below me with only 34 points. I don't understand why it was such a different number but I guess I don't really understand anything in this place. I wasn't letting it get to me too much it was for the survival of my friends I had to do it. Who knows things can change over the next few days


	27. Chapter 27

Again I didn't feel like eating but I knew I had to more then 3 days without food is just making things more difficult I had to try to keep it down for my own servile. I walked over to everyone sitting around a fallen down tree they now used as a dinner table.

" Well well look who is going to join us for dinner tonight." Gully said with a smirk.

I looked at him with a smile and joined them all for dinner I was sat next to Newt and Teresa. They were eating some discussing thing that looked like a gray mashed potato. Newt grabbed my plate and plopped the horrid looking mushy food on my plate I was already beginning to gag. Newt bodily could tell that I wasn't enjoying this experience very much

"Gem its not that bad." He said with a chuckle.

I took one teaspoon pinched my nose and took a bite. I was fighting the urge to keep my food down although it didn't taste as bad as I would of thought it was still terribly discussing. Took me longer then anyone else sitting at that table but I did it I ate my first piece of food (well I don't even know if you can call it food) science Thomas had died

"So are you worried."? Newt said to me walking over to have convocation he was always so nice to caring and me.

"Huh- No well yes. imp trying to not let it get to me."

"That's my girl always thinking smart." Newt said pulling my hair away from my face. My girl? What is he on about? Quickly moving his hand from my face I replied

"I better be getting to sleep." I said turning my back towards him.

I lay in my hammock thinking how weird that situation was what even was that. I mean why was he speaking to me like that why was he calling me his girl?

I gently feel asleep along with my thoughts to hope to wake up and put that awkward stage behind us.


	28. Chapter 28

I was awoken not by the robotic voice but by Minho making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Gemma I was going to surprise everyone to breakfast this morning." Minho said he was very cheerful

"You are very happy today." I replied.

"I don't know why I just woke in a very happy mood." Minho said. That was strange what could possibly have him in such a cheery mood. This place was nothing to be happy about.

"Sit Gemma has some breakfast." Minho said placing a plate of food in front of me.

"Oh no thank you I'm still full from last night." I replied to him in the kindest way I could.

"No Gemma you are eating I made it already." Minho said he was like a stricked parent at a friend's house.

"Uh-okay I will wait until the rest wakeup then." Minho nodded and said

"Good!" while continuing to make breakfast for everyone. It wasn't to long until everyone was awake Teresa walked over to sit next to me I was watching the way she was looking at Minho. It was like they were in love. Maybe that is why they are so happy. The thought of it was so funny I was just laughing to myself when I saw Newt come over and sit next to me. All I thought was please go away please go away

"Hi Gem-" Newt was cut off by the robotic voice yet again "mission four." I herd sounds coming from the metal box like new supplies had arrived. Alby ran over to check he pulled out a looked to be a mobile phone with no buttons. A video message popped up it was the lady again the same lady that had spoken to us before but never in person.

"Hello fellow gladder this is your fourth and final mission once you had completed this and the your strongest gladder has been sacrificed you will be let free. At the top of the leader will is Gemma and second is Alby they will be your fighters. Your lives depend on them. As for you Alby and Gemma you will be fighting to the death the survivor will then be sacrificed to us! Good luck."

The lady then was gone we were all just staring at this dark scream I felt sick yet again.

"No way guys who cares if we stay here for the rest of our lives we are not letting you die for us!" Newt said his eyes were red along with his nose you could tell he was about to cry.

"I can't kill you Alby!" I said to him

"No way I couldn't hurt one beautiful hair on your head gem-!" The shiny metal box I ran over to see what was inside interrupted Alby. I was so shocked to see that there were two men wearing all black they jumped right out when I opened the door and pounced on me once they got me on the floor they moved to Alby they got I'm down there was more of a struggle then with me he was fighting it everyone is in the glade were trying to help us but it was too late they had a yellow type serum that they inserted into our necks it was like some type of drug or something. I didn't know what these drugs were going to do to us but I already felt woozy I started hearing newts voice in my head but it wasn't clear "Gemma are you okay?" on reapt but it sounded weird I felt like I was about to faint I don't know were the men gone but they were all gone it felt like everyone was gone.


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up after hitting the floor I didn't know were I was it was like I was in a basement on the walls there were mirrors I saw my reflection I looked different I looked like someone had punched me in the face three thousand times. I was seeing double even triple I looked down to my hand to count my fingers but I couldn't I couldn't see straight everything was blurry my vision was like an unfocused camera. I felt so dizzy. In front of me was a black human like figure. I saw 3 of them moving back and forth blending into one another. Soon after what felt like around 5 minutes of squinting the 3 figures were finally one. My vision was starting to focus but my mind was still not functioning probley I didn't know what I was doing I could still hear myself think but my body wasn't functioning along with it. I was throwing punches in the air, falling to the ground, kicking the air all my movements I was not controlling. The black finger in front of me begun to move I was frightened I didn't know who or what it was I wanted to run but my body wouldn't let it. It was still going completely crazy. The finger begins to move out of control just like I was. I was moving closer although I did not want to. The closer I got the more I got to see who this was it was Alby. Oh no just like they said there going to make Alby and I fight to the death and I couldn't control it. Why would some sick person do this to us? My Arms and legs were flinging ever were I felt like we were some boxers of a video game and some 5 year old were playing us. Every hit was a miss but I am glad I don't want to be hurting such a close friend of mine. Alby hit me first his fist went straight to my head I just wish I wouldn't see all of this I wish my vision was out a little longer I hate to see my good friend and I fighting. A pain that started in my nose and caused throbbing in the eyes, it was like stubbing your toe, but worse. And blood, so much blood and it was only the first punch. Again he hit me twice then a third time in all different places they took away my ability to move but they left the pain all the pain not only the phycsiccle pain but the mental pain of hurting Alby. I through a punch, a straight left, go right into Alby mouth, causing a trickle of blood. Alby tried to shoots a left hook at my right ear, but I duck and it goes over my head. Alby opened his hands, and locks them behind my neck and pulls my head down, raising his own right knee and striking me full on in the nose, which also begins bleeding. At the same time, Alby didn't let go of my neck he was choking me to the point o almost passing out I used my leg to kick him in the crutch. Alby soon let go of my neck the kick to the crutch didn't affect him much he was still eager to kill me. I stared into his eyes and I could tell Alby was somewhere in their hating every minute of this but hi facial expressions was what scared me. Alby charged at me with his arms out going for my neck again. He did not miss he caught my neck and pushed me against the mirrored walls. I hit the walls so hard that the mirror smashed. Constantly fighting back I grabbed a piece of the shattered mirror to use as a knife. I quickly slit Alby thought and that was the end of it. I had killed Alby and my body didn't seem to care. I turned to face myself in the shattered mirror I felt disgusted, terrible, upset I cant find the words to describe it. The worst thing is the look on my face was like I enjoyed it. I was so upset and horrified with my behasvouir what will I tell the others. How will they react how will I be able to live with the guilt of killing Alby he was the person who kept us all together he was the heart and soul of the gliders.

Alby lifeless body on the ground with blood poring from his neck. It was an instant kill but it shouldn't of ended like this he wasn't surpassed to die he was the survivor the one who helped everyone. And I was the monster who ended his life.


	30. Chapter 30

I blinked a few times to find myself back in the glade. I looked up to see all the glades standing around in a line looking all right at me. My head a seriously hurt I could still feel the pain of the punches. I looked over to my left to see Alby on the floor lying there. Tears were forming in my eyes. How could I do this to him, Alby head begin to move and he began to pull himself of the floor. I ran right over to Alby as fast as I could. He's hand was rubbing his neck like he could feel the cut wounds but he didn't actually die.

"Alby your alive!" I asked him surprised to see what happened. He looked at his hands and arm.

"I am," He said in a shocked tone like he was surprised he was alive as well.

"Okay can someone please tell me what the hell just happened." I yelled out to the other graders. I could see tearisa with tears down her face and the boys watering eyes. Nobody would answer me.

"Will someone answer me please!" I called out I was know holding ably hand I was surprised he would let me hold his If he saw anything close to what I saw then why would he be letting me hold his hand. I killed him and he didn't seem to care.

"I know you couldn't help it Gemma I forgive you I couldn't either." Alby said keeping a tight squeeze of my hand.

"I was so convinced it was real. I wouldn't have been able to live with the guilt."

"I know." Alby replied I'm so happy that he can understand I couldn't control it and neither could he.

I cracked it I was starting to get furious "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I will." A woman came in through the trees the same woman from the scream I had never seen in flesh till this moment. "Congratulations glider's you're free. Gemma here is the true gladder she wasn't here for very long but as you could see she fought Alby and won. Gemma you will now be coming with us and the others will then be free." It all made sense now why Alby was not dead it was all a hallucination our eyes were like screams to everyone they could see what we saw but it wasn't actually real. We thought it was real and we couldn't control ourselves like a lucid dream but others were watching.

I understand now I am going to be sacrificed what ever that may mean. But I didn't care I had done to much damage and I already hated myself enough I wanted to help my friends I wanted them to be happy if I don't go with these people they wont leave and find their families. I got up and walked towards this lady I didn't know what her name was what she wanted but I went with her anyway.

"You can trust me." She said I knew that was a lie I didn't even know this woman's name. But I walked closer to her two very muscular men come up behind her and stand by her side. I get closer and closer to her as she pulls out something from her pocket. It had a tiny red button she slowly put her finger over the button. The men stepped forward and grabbed my arms I did not resist to go with them. The glades were calling out my name saying please don't go and all the good bye but I didn't listen I wanted to have the most UN emotional goodbye as possible. I did start to sob I wasn't as strong as I would of liked but it was hard leaving my friends. 3 2 1 the lady wisped as she counted down. Right after one she pressed the button. The walls came collapsing down. And most the boys run but Teresa, Newt and Alby wouldn't go they kept fighting the idea that I wasn't coming with them hoping it wasn't true. I tried to look back as much as I could as them but the men kept pushing my head back to the front.

"GO! I will be fine," I screamed out to them. I got no reply but I looked back and I saw Alby pull Newt and Teresa's hand. I could read his lips he was telling them she will be okay we have to leave now. I wish everyone the very best and I just hope that they are safe and get a good explanation when they leave.


	31. Chapter 31

The large men were dragging my out by my arms and were leading me to a large helicopter. I went to ask the men a question but they wouldn't let me speak. I turned my head to look at the man on my left he pushed my head forward and struck my neck with a needle he insurted another surum into my body and I didn't know what the reaction would be the last clear memorie I had was entering the hallicoptor before I was completely knocked out.

I woke up in a room fulled with computers and bright lights it was like a testing labutory. My hands were handcofed ubove my head and my feet were still on the floor but chained so I could not move at all. I still could not see clearly everything was blury to me. So this was my sacrificed im going to get sacrificed and probley adventualy killed. The same women come around tp great me again

"Gemma I know you can hear me but you might not fully understand my name is Rebecca. This was our exsperiment you are hear to be sacrificed it is not your normal sacrifise we are going to be testing you and studing your brain. We are scintists. We are not going to hurt you try not to worry." I understood perfectly fine what Rebecca was saying. But will I ever be getting out of here or am I stuck her for the rest of my life being a test subject. There were futuristing things I have never seen before. There was a screan with 21 brains diagrams each one with highlighted parts and lables something you would see in a doctors room. Underneith every diagram was a word I couldn't quite make out. It looked like possibly it could be names maybe it was all of the gladers brains and they were testing to see how we prossesed and reacted to things maybe that is how they decided on who was first in the tully board. The big men came back to inject another thing into my skin it was a think needle with a green liquid inside. I still hadn't fully recovered from the first thing they gave me. This new liquid made me tierd I started to drift away until my eyes were fully shut.

I woke up In a vintage looking restaurant. I was wearing a beautiful long gray and cream dress my hair was curled I felt very aligent. A man reached his hand out to mine I had never seen him before in my life.

"Your table is this way ma'am." He pulled me along too my table. Candles were lit it looked very romantic. The man pulled out my chair aand placed a menu in front of me.

"Your date will be arriving soon." Said the man who excourted me to my seat.

Date? What date would I be going on. A man walked up from behind me wearing a suit he turned around to sit on the chair It was Thomas I reached out to him

"Thomas?"

my eyes tiredly sprug open all I could see was lights through the blur over my eyes. I heard people mumberling around me I could only make out some of the words. I think they were going over how I managed this first 'Test'


	32. Chapter 32

My vision started to clear but but not all that well things were moving around and not staying still it felt like I was in a washing mashing. It looked like their was a boy laying on the tabvle in front of me strapped down. He was behind the glass so it was hard to see who it was along side my vision being blurred. The lifeless body across from me hadn't moved the whole time I was looking at him. Was he dead or alive. I moved my head to try and straighten up my vision but it was just making it worse. I had to stay still and squint to try and see who it was. The boy was long and had brown hair. Aburtly the boy beguin to twitch he was alive an unexpectedly he arose fast and took a breath in like he haddent been able to breath for a long time. I squinteted to see if I knew who he was

"Thomas?" I said in a whisper the men who were on the side of me looking the other way turned there heads super fast and ran over to the boy. They held him down and he was beginning to struggle. Was Thomas alive?

Rebecca walked over to me and sat down and began to look at the diagrams.

"By the looks of how your going you wont be here for much longer." She said looking me in the eyes with a smirk. Her voice sounded almost evil.

"What are you going to do with me and why have you got Thomas?"

"Thomas? Who told you about Thomas?" she said grabbing my hand firmly even though it was still chained.

"Nobody had to tell me it was right inffront of my eyes." I replied yanking my hand away as well as I could without ripping my hand off.

"You wernt supposed to be awake. " she said slamming her fist on the table.

The garbbed her keys from insde a draw and beguin to untie my hands one my one and then my feet.

"Stay quiet." She said pulling my arm.

"What are you doing." I said stopping her.

"Im getting you out of here okay." She hissed

"Why what happened. What is going on? I am not leaving withoit Thomas." I said yanking my hand out of hers.

She rolled her eyes and exhauled "look im getting you out of here don't tell anyone about this ever when you get there you have to stay quiet."

"And what about Thomas?"I asked

"If I could get it him I would but I cant." She said pressing her teath firm

"You are going to get him and I am going to help." I was determined to get myself and Thomas out of there.


	33. Chapter 33

Rebecca was helping us and I wasn't sure why. She new the ins and outs of this place it shouldn't be hard to find Thomas and get out.

"We have to go to the weapons room." She said as she pulled me down to duck past the window.

"What in heavens name do we need weapons for?" I wisped.

"To get past the guards." She said acting like I was surpassed to know.

She was pulling my arm she was in front of me and I was following behind we had to be super quite to get by without someone noticing.

"Wait why can't you walk around? I mean you run this joint." I said.

"Well, I don't I get bossed around to do thins just like anyone else. My dad runs this joint and I have wanted to escape the day I was forced into the family business I know what is happening to you is unfair and I want to help you. So you have to help me too. Besides imp not aloud in the weapon room." The last sentence she said with a giggle. I better get a better explanation when we get out of here.

"Look there is the door. Now we have to get past that guard. " Rebecca whispered we were still crouched down peaking our heads around the door frame on the opposite side of the weapon room.

"It should be fine he isn't even looking at us." I whispered confused.

"He will hear us. The door has loud locks you have to unlock. And he has the key." Rebecca replied.

"I have an idea. Does that key open any other room? We had to think fast we have to get out. We had a dead line at 7pm I will get my next check up and I have to be gone before then.

"It opens my fathers office."

"Okay then this is what we are going to do. You are going to have a lovely convocation with that guide right their you are going to ask for they keys because you have left something in your fathers office and you need it. Get the keys then pass them to me and I will unlock it while you continue to distract him. Got it."

"Okay got it." Rebecca said standing up and walking over to the guard. The plan was going smooth the guard was hesitant to giving her the keys but she persuaded her way to her way through it. We didn't find out how we were going to distract the gaud but I think Rebecca knew the way. She pulled the guard by the tie and started to walk away from the area. This was my queue to go. I ran over to the door to unlock it slowly and study I opened the door. Lucky Rebecca told me what I was getting cause I wouldn't of had a clue. There were Guns with blue lights through them they were huge I could hardly hold one let alone too. The meeting point was were we left behind the doorframe. I looked the door behind me and tried to make it look exactly how we found it so there was no suspicion.

Rebecca was taking a while I had no idea what she was doing. 20 minutes past and Rebecca finally was back.

"What on earth were you doing!"? I said with a loud whisper.

"I asked him to show me were Thomas was. He is all the way on the other side of the building we have a bridge connecting two buildings they both belong to us. They tried to put him as far away from you as possible."


	34. Chapter 34

"Well let's go get him then." Rebecca pulled me back.

"Not so fast Gemma we have to make a plan here. There are a lot of things we have to think through first."  
We walked over to were I was originally kept my hands and feet tied up.

"We should be safe here for a couple hours nobody will be checking on you until later." Rebecca placed a big a3 sheet of paper on the table and grabbed pens from the drawer. She began to draw directions to our icescape we discussed everything were going to do and how we were going to do it. Thomas was in another building and there were two guards blocking every exist

And entre in this place that means we had to try and get past 9 different guards not to mention we have to sneak past her father. Our plan was complex and we just wish it would work.

Rebecca and I were ducking down to sneak underneath all the windows that potentially could get us court. Rebecca stopped me and begins to whisper.

"Gemma I know you are wondering and its not really the best time to tell you but just incase we don't make it out I want you to know that Thomas never actually died the bite injected a poison that puts a human in a death like sleep. He's pulse and breathing will stop but he would still be alive. I could tell you were confused so I thought I would just tell you know." I smiled at her and said

"Thank you." I didn't really know what else to say I mean she did make things a lot clearer but there were still so many unanswered questions.

Rebecca and I continued our mission to get out. We were a few meters the first guard we had these guns but we weren't going to shoot anybody. The first guard was Julian the scared, dorky, crowd pleaser Rebecca said all we had to do was scare him and he will do anything we say. Rebecca pushed juillen against the wall and pointed the gun to his head.

"Oh hey cuz." Julian said nervously. Cuz? As in cousin. He pointed to me "wh-what is she doing here?" He said sounding scared out of his brains.

"Listen here we are getting out of here and you are not going to say anything. Either you come with us or you don't say a word. " Rebecca said as she was still pointing the gun to his head.

"Wait come with us?" I said in surprise. Rebecca pulled me over the corner and whispered in my ear while still holding the gun to his head. "He is my little cousin he was forced into this 3 years after I was. He is coming with us I can't leave him here." Rebecca really cared for her little cousin. But she continued acting like she didn't to julienne "So are you coming with us or not?" Rebecca said viciously and she grabbed his t-shirt with her fist and got really close to his face. Julian suddenly just stopped acting scared and spoke in a badass tone.

"I'm with you!"


	35. Chapter 35

So now julienne was officially on our side that means one more person to distract the guards and go along with the plan.

"Okay so my dads office is just down there you have to be completely silent I will go in. he will allow me to go in while he is in their the door is made out of blurred glass so we cant just duck past because he will still see your figures so I will go in ask him a quick question and you guys can quickly go past." Julian and I nod as we creep up to her dad's office. She let out a deep berth and opened the door.

"Hey dad." Is the last thing we herd her say as she shut the door we had 3 seconds to wait until we jumped past that would give Rebecca enough time to lead her dads eyes away from the door because he's desk was directly facing it. I felt like I was in a spy movie. I jumped right before julienne and he was right behind me. We did it we were past the door and now we have to wait for Rebecca. A short time went by and Rebecca came out. She signed us to go and we all beguine to walk closer towards the door there was a line up of 3 guards blocking the exist not to mention on the other side there were 3 on the other side of the binge and then there would be two blocking Thomas room. Now we had julienne on our team we could take down these guards one each.

"Okay so we have to be quite grab their arm and pull them to the wall make sure you cover their mouths! We don't want the guards at the end of the bridge hearing us." Rebecca whispered. It was in our favor that all the guards were facing north that means the they wont see us sneaking up behind them on either side.

One by one we all grabbed a guard and covered their mouths Rebecca new what guard we all had to go for julienne and Rebecca went to the guard either side to my one who was in the middle. Rebecca's guard tried to put up a fight but she held him down. Julian and my guard didn't put up much of a fight I mean my guard looked kind has frightened. Bec grabbed the rob that we had sitting in juliennes pocket and the tape for their there mouths while she continued to point a gun at the guards head so he wouldn't move. We tied each guard together and covered there mouths in with tape we didn't bother wising any time explaining to them what we were doing we just did it. Rebecca's guard tried to yell through his tape to warm the other guards on the other side but Gemma swung her hand so fast and hit the man in the head his head hung he was just knocked out. The other guards wouldn't dare to make any more noise because of what just happened.


	36. Chapter 36

We had to be very quiet there were guards underneath the bridge these guards had guns we had to quietly tip toe over the bridge to get over the other side so the guards underneath and on the opposite side of the bridge wouldn't hear us. We did the exacta same thing to the guards this retime then we did last time we crept up behind them and covered their mouth so they wouldn't make any sounds. The second time was easer then the first. The guard went struggling as much and I guess I learnt a little of how to do it. Again we tied them all together and covered there mouths with tape we moved them more inside so the guards wouldn't look up and see a bunch of men tied up and come looking for us.

Thomas was just down the corridor but there were two guards blocking him. These guards were going to be the hardest to handle they had guns just like us and they went afraid to use them. Rebecca said that these guards were the highest-ranking trained guards in the whole building. We had to be really smart with our moves. I didn't want to hurt anyone I just wanted to scare them into staying quiet and letting us go. But that overly wasn't how things worked here. Rebecca and Julian didn't mind what they did as long as they got out of here safe.

Rebecca pulled me he hind her and pulled Julian closer. She whispered something in his ear but I couldn't quite here what it was. Julian nodded in agreement to whatever Rebecca said.

"Stay 3 meters behind me Gemma okay?" What why was she telling e to stay behind here this wasn't part of the plan?

"Okay Gemma?" she said getting a little mad at me

"Alright." I said in return.

Rebecca went first around the corner and Julian followed I heard loud yelling coming from around the corner it wasn't Rebecca or julienne it had to bone of the guards. I didn't know if I should go or not couldn't see how far they were away from me I didn't know if I should turn the corner. Suddenly there were loud bang deafening loud noise someone was using there gun I didn't know but I new that a lot of shots were taken by more then 1 person. I had no idea what was going on I thought we went going to use any guns. I couldn't go around the corner now I could get shot but I could be helping someone I mean I have a gun of my own. I went to step around the coroner to help but then it all stopped I was breathing so heavenly I was frightened Gemma and Julian could be dead and I have no idea what just happened. I heard a loud yell coming from the corner.

"Gemma comes on!" I was so happy to hear Rebecca's voice. It was her she was okay. I turned the corner slowly I didn't know what to expect to see there were2 men on the floor it was horrible blood and guts were every were I didn't want to get to much into detail but it was completely horrible these men were dead because of us. I thought was utterly disgusting.


	37. Chapter 37

I really apologies I didn't post for 2 days I did post double on Thursday but didn't post Friday and Saturday im sorry I was at a friends place and then I was at a party hope you like the chapter tho im going away next Sunday so 7 days and im going away from 2 and a bit weeks I will be wrighting chapters but most likely not uploading them I probs wont have any internet as I am going to Europe and im from Australia so it's a little far. Im scared and not really looking forward to leaving my animals and friends behind and its currently a fun semester at school and I miss out on it Anyway the point of what I am is sayng is that I hope I have this story done in a week so only a few more chapters left and then I will begin my new one called drama journals. Thanks for realding tattoo and I hope you like this chapter. Remember if you have any request or just wanna talk PM me!

I ran to Thomas he was out he's hands and legs locked to the table he was on I tapped his face "Thomas. Wake up Thomas its me." His eyes fluttered and his eyes widen and a beautiful smile came on his face. Oh how I miss his beautiful smile

"Gemma. What are you doing here I was told you were dead."  
"You didn't see me through the window? I thought you were dead." I said clenching his hand in mine. Rebecca handed me the keys and I unlocked his hands and feet. He gave me the biggest hug I have ever felt.  
"I missed you so much." I said

"I missed you too." He replied continuing to hug me. I was sobbing into his shoulder and he was sobbing into mine. We let go as he says

"What happened?"

"I-"

"We have to go now." Rebecca yelling out interrupted me. Her dad was coming with more guards. I grabbed Thomas hand as he hoped off the table and ran. Rebecca new the way out avoiding the bottom guards. Rebecca and Julian were leading while Thomas and I were behind still holding hands. I was so happy to be back with Thomas but there was enough time to appreciate his company we had to run and we had to be fast. These people behind were coming up fast and who new what they could do to us.  
Rebecca led us to a giant metal door under neither the second floor of the building.

"I hated this place this was my little spot I used to hide in when I was little although my father built this building I think he forgot about this area. Nobody ever comes out here we can hide until its safe." Rebecca said as she opened the door and pushed us all through. It was only a small door I had to duck to fir inside she must of gone in here as a child. The walls were plain and there were boxes surrounding us. Julian was shivering in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Thomas said patting his leg.

"I have costrophobia. This is like my worst night mere." Thomas put his hands on either side of his face.

"I don't know why but this helps I used to do it when I was stuck in the glade and was terrified." Thomas said smiling and Julian. Thomas was so sweet hopefully I can now sit down and hug him and never let go I was never going to let him leave me again! Julian started to settle down although he was not one hundred percent better. Thomas really saved the day yet again. I looked at Thomas and smiled as I pulled away from his hug.

"Thomas I want to tell you something. After I thought you died I never actually new until I thought you were gone." I paused, as it was hard for me to say.

"Yes Gemma what is it?" he said as his hands brushed my face.

I took a deep breath in "I think imp in love with you." I said breathing out.

He looked at me smiled and pulled me closer.

"Gemma you know I love you to." He said shaking his head and smiling.

It felt so much better to get it off my chest I felt so relived. I pulled him in for the biggest hug you could imagine his beautiful warm embrace made me feel like I was okay again like my whole life was so simple. But it wasn't


	38. Chapter 38

They found us we heard them talking just outside or side the metal door. Rebecca grabbed Juliennes mouth and covered it so he would make no noise. If we stayed completely silent maybe they wont notice that we were behind the door. Rebecca singled looking down at my hand and Thomas mouth. I covered Thomas mouth just incase he made a noise. The men's voices outside were too muffled to hear. We just had to make sure that we sat there one hundred percent silent. The guards were still outside sounding confused to be we had gone. We had no idea if they had a plan but we had to make on to get out. The guards soon left we heard their voice slowly get quitter and quitter as we heard their footsteps walk up the stairs. I slowly pulled my hand away from Thomas mouth as she pulled away from juliennes.

"When do we go?" Julian said looking at Rebecca.

"We don't know what they are doing for all we know they could be waiting at the top of those stairs." Thomas said looking very scared.

"Well we don't have to worry about that." Gemma said smiling she knew all along she moved the boxes form behind her head and pushed them to the side. There was a small door. Small enough for a 7 year old to walk through but not us we had to all creep down really small to fit through the door.  
"Were does it go?" I asked

"To the basement." Rebecca answered.

"But wont they know to check there?" Thomas said.

"Not if they think were still in here." Rebecca said with a smirk as she crouched down to fit under the door. Then followed julienne then Thomas and then I. Everyone was watching me walk down the stairs from the door that lead to the basement. It was dark I couldn't even find the steps only one tiny windows daylight was shiny through to see.

"And now we wait?" I asked Rebecca.

"We stay here for a bit until we have thought of a plan okay? We are save here. For now." Rebecca replied. The boys were staying quite but then julienne spoke.

"So there is no secret doors this time that we should know about?" Rebecca laughed.

"Unfortunately no, not this time."

"So how are we going to do this?" Thomas asked he's hand was holding my arm tight. He had a tone of determination. He had enough we all had enough and it was our time out. I felt like we were the super hero's. Standing there ready for action. This wasn't going to be easy but it was going to work.


	39. Chapter 39

We had our plan ready to go we were prepared for the worst.  
"Nobody gets left behind you hear me." Rebecca called out. We all nod in sync.

Rebecca was in front then I was next then Thomas and then Julian was at the back we all had guns but Thomas. That's why he was in the middle so we could defend the front and just incase something happens from behind. Rebecca swung open the door fast and quickly pointed her gun in front. Just incase there was any jump scares. Nobody was his or her Rebecca called out for the all clear as we continued to run. We were fast then slow then fast then slow back and forth to keep the path under control this was truly like an action movie. Our guns always in front just incase any unplanned company comes along. We were creeping along ever so quietly. Julian patted Thomas on the back.

"Hey guys do you hear that?" Julian said with a tiny whisper. I heard footsteps and muffled yelling coming from behind.

"GO " Rebecca said as she began to run we all were running as fast as we could. With our guns pointed fast in front. Everyone kept looking behind us to see how close he or she was getting. We were stopped suddenly it was like a pile of dominos all falling on each other We must of all turned around at the same time we had fallen on a guard. And there were coming closer behind us. Everyone was stunted but the floor Rebecca quickly covered the guards eyes before he could see what had hit him he was struggling to get out form under her hand we were just going to stall him. Rebecca quickly stood up pulling the man up with her while still covering her eyes she then punched him in the side of his face till he fell down then we ran. We went quite sure how long he was out for because we already sprinted away. He was problem joined onto the other group of guards following us. No more looking back we had to focus on going forward we couldn't risk any more collisions. Shots were fired from the guard's gun they missed us completely and pointed to the roof while we were turning the corner. We had no choice but to shoot back this was now a gun war. Rebecca swung Thomas behind her to cover him because we did not have a gun and prepare for this shooting war we had ached. Rebecca took ghee first shot at the upcoming guard ahead there were only 4 including the man we pounced before. Just one more then us with guns but that was okay Thomas and I looked each other neither of us wanted to shoot people but we were going to have to if that means survival. Everything felt like slow motion. The guns were hard to handle I had little to k=no idea how to use them neither did Thomas I pointed the gun at a man all 4 of them were shooting at us but it felt like I was the only on in the room along with him everything went silent again and all I could hear was my own breathing. I exhaled as I took the shot and shut my eyes. Thee gun made an impact on my body it nearly through my across the room. The man was down I hit him. My brain was instantly affected I had just killed a man my whole body stopped it didn't function my hearing and eyesight was blurred I could hear Thomas beside me calling my name but it just a quit echoed. I felt an elbow go to my chest as my gun was removed from my hand. Julian pulled my arm so I would stand behind him as he took my gun and began to shoot these people. To the left of julienne I could see Rebecca she let out a scream that still echoed in my ear she brought her right shoulder back and grabbed it. Her face looked like it was in pure agony. She had been shot just underneath her shoulder. But she kept fighting. The shot gave her a rage and went for it she beguine to shoot every were not just one place ever were. One by one quickly all the guards went down. I soon relished that there was no other way I had to do it. What I did was the right thing for my friends and I. My whole mind was now focused on Rebecca. She sat against the sidewall crying and holding her arm. Julian was great he helped her he removed her hand covering the bullet and ripped a piece of his shirt to wrap it up.

"We will go to the hospital when we get out" He said pulling Rebecca off the floor. She was in pain you could read it on her face. But not with her body she was deter med to get out and nothing was going to stop her. She knew I knew we all knew it.

"Come on we can do this we are so close." She said as she beguine to walk closer to the exit


	40. Chapter 40

There it was the thing we dreamed off the exit door.  
"Are you ready?" Rebecca asked us all.

We all nodded in sync again and took a deep breath. We were ready the time was now. I did the honors of opening the door. The site we saw was nothing at all what I dreamt off a man standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Dad." Rebecca said.

"Well look who it is the escapees the one who have caused it all." The man said shaking his head

"Caused it all? Well if you would excuse me but I seem to recall you putting us in that maze and starting this 'biasness' so why don't you just get it in your head that you're a mad man and you are the one who caused it all." I yelled I had enough I can stand to look at this disgusting man.  
"Ah Gemma, the big mouth not afraid to speech her mind girl I remember when you used toe gore with your mother like this."

"My mother? What would you know about my mother."? He just smiled and didn't answer the silence was killing me. He reached out to grab Rebecca and she pulled away.

"Don't you dare put your hands on me. You disgust me I am ashamed to be your daughter. Look what you have done I have been shot!" She exclaimed holding her arm with a discussed look on her face.

"Young Rebecca you did this all to yourself you see I did not escape I was not the one who told you to run." He said with a giggle.

"You sick man What do you aspect forcing your own daughter to be apart of this horrible thing you have going on here." He did not speak anymore he's smile soon was no more. He viciously grabbed Rebecca by the arm. Not to mention it was her saw arm she screamed as he continued to pull her to god knows were. Julian grabbed her other man as Thomas wrapped his arms around his neck from behind he cant take her now we are so close. He soon let go with Thomas's powerful punch to the face he wasn't quite knocked out but he did fall to the ground.  
"Oh julien how I am disappointed in you." He said wiping the blood away from his nose.

"You pathetic old man. I will never forgive you for what you did to my father." Julian said staring at this man like he was ready to kill him. Juliennes face was so badass he so far had been such a wimp that I never saw this side of him. He lifted his leg up and pulled it back and kicked that man right in the nose. He was laying their lifeless body on the ground Thomas checked if he had a pulse he was still alive. Julian was so angry when he heard the words of his survival from Thomas he wanted to finish him and I had no idea why.

"He killed my father, my father is dead because of that man." It was horrible I understood why he had this horrible anger against him. But we had to move on.

Rebecca led us feather up the hall that has to be it every guard there was we had defeated buys now. The final exist door the beautiful site and just hoping there was no evil person standing on the other side.


	41. Chapter 41

We opened the door to find what looked to be a lab. We all walked in ready to explore it. It was dully empty not one person in there.

"Hey guys look." Thomas said, he was on the other side of the room. Every body walked over Thomas had a pad in his hands with data of all the gliders. It had photos of us all taken god knows when and our names written beneath it there were even information and Rebecca and julienne. Rebecca and julienne were all part of their plan too they had no idea of this room it must have been were the do the real secret stuff.

"This must be why I was never aloud in my dads room without him." Rebecca said as she continued to look at the pad. Thomas was about to click on his picture when Rebecca suddenly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Are you sure you want to do that Thomas, who knew

What type of information they had." Thomas nodded and replied "It cant be that bad." He said as he pressed on his face.

The pad moved to a new file words were forming as the had a list of all his information. His name, his date of birth his parents, his house everything he would of known from his memory it was like he it was brain downloaded on a device. His eyes beguine to tear as I looked at hos face straight with watering eyes just staring at this ipad.

"We have to try and find them." Thomas said pointing to his parent's names

"We will, we will find them." I didn't bother to look at what I had neither did julienne or Rebecca we were going to look when we finally got out of here. We all continued to look to look around the lab to see if we could find anything else that could help us. We found the rest were just screams with cameras of the glade it was like a movie for these people or some reality TV shows. Just blank glade was left now that we all had left but the cameras were not disconnected yet.

"Do you think they would do it again?" Thomas asked Rebecca in which she replied.

" Who knows Thomas but I promise you if they do we will stop it you and I and all of us." She said as she pulled us in for a group hug once we leave we will be back in the world again.

We left the lab bringing the ipad with us the beautiful site of the open world was beautiful the green grass and the blue sky a beautiful walk weather. Thomas Rebecca Jilin and I had no been to go we had to find out parents and tell them what happened. We clicked on Rebecca and juliennes face we didn't read it we left it to her and same with julienne she looked up and turned to Thomas julienne and I.  
"He wasn't my real father it was all just a trick to go with him he took my memory just like he tooled yours my real pedants live in new jersey." Julian took the pad and read his. They just found out there whole life was lies I cant imagine what that can do on a person. Julian looked up from the pad but did not speak a word we asked him if he was okay and he just nodded not a word. We had no idea what he read on that page and we had no idea if he was gong to tell us.


	42. Chapter 42

Julian and Rebecca went there sepreat ways they were going to New Jersey and we were going to find Thomas parents I had not read my page yet I was too scared to see what the info motion was. Everyone took his or her last hug and I even shed a little tear.

"Thank you." I said to everyone. They were my saviors I would have never ever got out with out there help. I looked at julienne hoping that he would tell me what he read by the look of his face he wanted to tell me but then didn't. If he did he would propyl regret it? His mouth opened and beguine to speak

"Before you go I just want to tell you guys what I read I know you is all wondering. It said that the man that I originally thought was my father was not he was a man who wanted to stop all of this he was the only surviving glader before us. And that man back their Rebecca's father he was mine." This whole thing was messed form top to bottom her dad is his dad then her dad is not her dad it's a whole lot of mambo jumbo. Nobody spoke a word I guess we were all just trying to get our heads around the lies. It was utterly pathetic and nobody should have to go through the nut house they have going on here.

Julian and Rebecca left but we promised to stay in touch while Thomas and I walked away in the other direction. Thomas pulled me over and pulled out the ipad.

"Its okay Gemma you can do it." He says as he pushes the ipad towards me. I clicked on my picture. There it was my parents information and my information everything about me

Name? Gemma

Age? 17

A smoke filled trailer

8\. Relation ship status: single

9\. How tall are you? 5'5. 5"

10\. Successful at completing glade brain memory loss

Date of birth: 10/04/1998

Parents: Kate hybrid and Liam hybrid

Parents address: 13 hates road Springdale 1728 U.S.A

alleges: dandelions

School best friends: Millie and jake

We have to find them I said looking over to Thomas he nodded to agreement. I clicked the home button on the ipad to see if there was any information on what happened to us in the glad what it was and how it happened surprisingly it was basically all just games. I had a look at the company apps they had one was called gladder witch was the one we found with all the info motion on us. The second app was call maze I clicked on it. Basically it was a device to control the whole entire glade givers and cameras and all. I couldn't find an app I looked through the photos. Nothing but then I looked at the notes and I finally found something

: Dear diary _this is day one of being trapped this psychotic mad man experiment. Everyday a new one comes in a completely innocent human "Who knows too much" these teenage boys all stuck in a glade with no memories left but their name I can't imagine the pain they would have. I mean come on what phycogitc person would do this to people. This is my first day forced on a job I never wanted to do this but I had no choice. The worst part this there filming it filming for the fun of it I have no idea what the point of this was but nobody will tell me they gave me this ipad to just watch and control them. I want to get out but I cant they threatened my family and I gave to do it. I have no one to talk to imp alone in here. So I wrote a diary Tomorrow there bringing in a girl I heard that she was very important to them she is like some goddess to these people that's all they seem to talk about when I go on my lunch break oh yea and not to mention my lunch break sucks its so short I cant even take a bite. Oh yea and I forgot to mention they made some alien creature robot things to get these people in the night. I really don't understand were I am and why imp here but imp here now and I can't escape." _

Wow I read the whole thing to Thomas and he had the same reaction there were no other diary entry's there was nothing left after that I hope he got out and I hope he got out safe. And his family is well and safe as well.


	43. Chapter 43

HEY GUYS,

I'm so sorry imp going to Europe and the story is solo close to the end! And I can't upload evening but I will be writing and I will upload as soon I can and have Internet.

Thomas and I were on our journey to find our parents. We came across a small café just close to the building site were they kept us.  
"What can I do you for?" said an old Irish man who walked at the café.

"Did you two come out of that big building?" another worker asked he was behind the coffee machine.

"Ah yes we did…" I was confused as to why they needed to know that.

"What is it?" said the man behind the coffee machine.

"I have been working here for over 20 years and I have no idea what that place is." Said the Irish man at the counter.

"It's a photo-" Thomas cut me short.

"Its just a business building." Thomas interrupted.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him. He pulled me to face the opposite way of the men as he looked down at me.

"Because you were taken for the girl who knew to much right. Well what if we get those men in trouble. Until we can find a way to destroy them we have to keep quite." Thomas was right I could of started something bad.

Thomas ordered us some drinks and food as I sat at a both to wait. He came back with the food and drinks and we had a little chat and figures out the directions to our parent's houses.

"What are you going to say to them when you get there?" I asked Thomas.

"I have no idea but I want to go somewhere first." He replied.

"Where?"

"I want to go to chucks parents and tell them the news of his passing I don't know I just feel it's the right thing to do." Thomas said.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Thomas?" He nodded in return to my question. Chucks house wasn't far from Thomas it was just along the way. I didn't know what we were going to say we had to lay didn't we.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Thomas etched down from his pocket and pulled something out. It was like a little wood carved in the shape of a bear it wasn't in the finest of conditions there were dings and even some blood marks on it.

"chuck gave it to me a while ago. He told me to give it to his percentage when we got out. I refused and gave it back to him but now he is really gone I have to give it to them myself. Chucks last words were left pocket do I reached down to pull it out again. I looked at it coverd in blood when I looked up to look at his face and cry, he was gone he's body laying there so peaceful and I held him and cried. I will make it my mission to bring this back to his perents." Thomas said is tone was shaken and emotional and almost sounded like he was going to cry. A tear streamed from my face

"What are you going to tell them Thomas?" I asked.

"Well I don't know Gem that's the thing they will be so hurt and it will be horrible to watch I don't think I can do it but I'm going to have too."

Thomas and I got up from our table and headed for the door the lovely men at the counter said good day as we left the cafe. Thomas saw a pay phone just up ahead as he started to dial.

131008

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"I'm getting a taxi." Thomas replied.

"But we have no money!" I said but Thomas continued to call.

A short time after the taxi arrived Thomas and I say in the back seat. I saw the taxi mans eyes from the car mirror. He kept staring at me.

"hey are you the girl that went mission?" As he looked behind to see Thomas as well.

"You are the boy too!" He said with excitement.

"Look we are just trying to get home can you please help us." Thomas said.

The taxi driver gave no reply but begun to drive. Following the map he was only 5 mins off chucks house. We pulled out front how was Thomas going to pay the man I had no idea

"There you go you are hear now please go go be safe it free no pay." The taxi driver said.

"Thank you." Thomas said getting out of the car I was on the other side of the doors and looked at Thomas on the other side he gave a smirk and and whispered

"Guilt." Thomas said containing to act like he was such and awesome person.

The taxi drove off as we went to walk closer to the house. I was terrified I didn't know what to do how they would react I can't even begin to imagine how Thomas was feeling.

HEYYY IM STILL IN EUROPE AND HAVE A LITTLE WHILE LEFT IM UPLOADING ON MY ILAD SO SORY FORNTHE SPELLING AND GRAMMA MISTAKES THIS IS SO SLOW AS WELL LUCKY I JUST HAVE INTERNET. ON MY UPAD SO IPLOADING WHILE I CAN. HOPE GOU LIKE MY STORY ALMOST DOME ! Then next story do if anyone have some good unique names for characters left me know for my new storie ! Xxx thanks for reading


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The sound of the door bell the sound I will hate my whole life it was time to face the music. Chucks mother answers the door

"Yes?" She said but Thomas did not reply. He pulled out his hand to show the bear. Her tears formed in her eyes as she called for her husband. He came running over and stops soon as he saw it. There were tears but no talking they opened the fly scream door and grabbed for Thomas's hand. Her husband was hugging her tight with one hand. She touched the bear as she cried even more Her husband dint hide his tears either. Still not saying anything they opened the fly scream and walks the other way. I was guessing that was a side to come in. Her husband and herself sat there around a coffee table on big cheers across from a couch was sat on. Her husband sniffed his nose and spoke.

"What happen?"

Thomas gulped as he opened his mouth we didn't want them to know to much I mean what is there we can say with out that being a problem.

"Your son was such a kind besutiful boy he was never afraid to help anyone he was my best friend. I hate to tell you this but chuck was kidnapped along with us and many others some made it out some didint. Unfortunately chuck was one of the ones who didn't." Chucks mother broke down on tears so did his father.

"Chuck gave me this to give to you a while ago but I didn't let hi, I promised he will come out with us and gave it back to him. But as we payed there peaceful I took it from him knowing he wouldn't make it. I can't I,shine the tourtière it has been to loose you son and to find out he didint make it. I can't answer many questions for your own safety I just wanted to let you know that your son loved you very much and he will always be with you." Thomas speech brought s tear to my eye as well not to mention this poor people bawling there eyes out. Thomas got up and placed the bear on the coffee table and left as I followed that was hard but Thomas handled it well. I think they took it better then ecspected they didn't think he caused this I'm guessing they saw us on TV too. Bowen had to keep a low profile we didn't want them to find us again. Chucks mother comes running out the door

"Wait!" She calles she took a deep breath and spoke "thank you." Thomas nodded and walked in the opposite direction. It was hard for everyone. I patted him on the back and kept comforting.

"Time for yours." He said


	46. Chapter 46

I am a so lazy guy I am truly sorry I have been home from Europe for 2 days we had delays at the airport and everything but I am back now. I went to school yesterday and I am jet lagged I have exams today but I didn't go cause I have no idea what I am doing! So imp writing I should have only a few chapters left till the end but I have to study even though I rarely study. Exams are annoying but I hope to write a new chapter everyday hopefully! Have you guys seen the new scorch trails trailer mg looks amazing I'm so existed even though imp not a big fan of Thomas and Teresa they are a 'thing' in the next movie but it will still be AMAZING. I put the link if you haven't seen it watch?v=-44_igsZtgU okay time to write. OH and I would just like to say HAPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FRIEND CHRISTIE AKA thegirlwholived

I experienced an inward shiver of nervousness as I cringed to the words Thomas spoke it was time to see my parents the people I don't remember but only know what I had seen from my dream. I am terrified they will ask me questions that I wont know the answer too. Thomas grabbed a map to find directions to my house.

" It's a few kilometers up the road we don't need to catch a cab." Thomas said pointing north. I exhaled and nodded it was officially time to meet my parents it felt to me as I was meeting the president I have no memories of these people and if I did I wouldn't be as nervous but it truly felt like I was about to meet a life changing commodity. Thomas was in front showing me the way to my own house

"It's just up the road here." He said turning back to me.

My dreams were coming true to meet my parents but now that my dreams have become a reality I was way to nervous to actually keep going. I stopped in my tracks as I could see Thomas continue to keep walking he was getting smaller and smaller and he didn't look back though I desperately wish to flee, I find yourself helplessly frozen. My heart is racing. My chest is pounding. I can't catch a breath. I feel lightheaded, faint. I feel might die right there on the spot. Like a giant graver has crossed my path. I was having a panic attack. And I didn't know how to stop it. It was nothing like I had in the maze. I couldn't move but I felt top heavy like my shoulders were pulling me to the ground. I didn't feel the impact of the fall I was focused on the heavy feeling on my chest. My eyes looked like I was watching a clutching television. I could see Thomas looking down at me but he wasn't clear.

"GEMMA " Thomas calls sounded like whispers. I felt his touch on my face this panic attack was taking over my whole body and I felt myself drifting away. Thomas pinched my nose and covered my mouth I now complete couldn't breathe. Was he trying to kill me? Take away the pain? I was confused but I didn't care I was more focused on the fact I thought I was dying!

It all stopped the panicking stopped and I felt my self again Thomas pulled his hands away from my face.

"What was that Thomas?" I said loudly trying to yell but I couldn't.

"When you stop breathing you focus more on that rather then the panic itself." He was trying to save me not kill me and now I felt completely stupid for thinking he was trying take me out of my misery. He pulled me up from the pavement as a car pulled up beside us. And winded down his window. I got up and faced the other way as I brushed myself off I heard behind me.


	47. Chapter 47

OMG sorry imp sick I woke up at 12:30 today that's like the latest ever for me and I feel asleep again by 7 and now its 9:30 and I have to write a chapter or I will feel bad but if I stay up for any longer then my tiredness will go and I will be wide awake until 3am and I have 2 parties tomorrow I don't know if its cause imp jet lagged, sick, or I am just really weird. So I got to write now cause most likely I wont upload tomorrow cause my arty starts at 12 meaning I got to wake up and get ready and then I have a nether one that finished at 10 and I have school the next day so that wont work.

"Are you guys okay?" A man said from the car.

"Were fine thank you." Thomas replied, I turned around after brushing myself off my eyes widened and so did the mans before I could speech he did.

"Gemma?" he said tearing up, as he's smile on his face grows bigger.

"Dad?" I said as much as this sounds like an unrealistic reality it was infect true my dad found me lying on the side of the road. Although he was problem dredging he would find me on the side of the road. At least I was alive in this matter. He raced out of the car he held both my shoulders and looked right into my eyes

"Its you, it really is you." The man said.

"Its me." I said with a little grin and half a giggle. Oh no I see him about to ask a question that I didn't know how to answer. Thomas could see the look on my face I would have to answer sooner or later I just didn't want to put my parents at risk.

"Where have you been Gemma, we have been worried sick!" My heart sunk.

"Uh—Umm" I was stuck for words l

"Dad there were horrible people who took me I don't remember were I was when I was taken I don't remember much of home nor do I remember much of being there. All I know is that imp out and I am so glad I am."

Dad's face I knew he believed me when I said I couldn't remember, although I did. He just smiled and said.

"Well your back now that's what counts, you can finally meet your new baby sister and you can see your mother we will go to the police tomorrow."

"Police? Why do we need to go to the police." I asked concerned I didn't want to go to the police. That wouldn't sort out our issues. It will just make them worse.

"We need to tell them your back we need to catch who ever did this to you." Dad replied.

"No dad you don't understand I don't remember no police please my life as been just way to hectic lately please can we just give it a few weeks to settle back in." I said. Dad looked at me with a concerned look.

"I just want you to be safe and happy Gem." He said bringing me in to a hug

"I know Dad, I will be fine trust me. Just give me some time we will go find Thomas parents and I will try and jog my memories."

"Wait what? Your going with him?" we broke the hug dads tone had changed.

"Yes dad I have to. He helped me find you I cant just leave him."

"But we just got you back."

"Dad imp going." No doubt about t I was going and he couldn't stop me I couldn't just leave Thomas. I looked over to Thomas and he looked to the floor. I looked at dad and he's face looked disappointed but I could not leave Thomas at all he is the person that means most to me.

Dad grabbed Thomas and I arm and pulled us to the car.

"C'mon I will drive you guys home you can settle in." We walked along into the car the drive was short only a 2 minute drive I was mentally preparing myself to meet my mother and my new baby sister. My hands were on my lap and my legs were shaking. Thomas hand reached out and brushed my hand. He lip-synced 'its okay gem' I replied with a huge smile he knew I was nervous. We pulled up to a house it was double story with white poles and red bricks a beautify layer out garden. Brief flash backs were pong into my mind children running around in the front yard. Only brief 3 seconds memories.

My mother had no idea that I was coming back oh from what I know. I'm curious to see her reacting but also very nervous we walked up to the door and dad went to open it. The sound of the TV

Going and the smell of butter chicken cooking gave me more short flashbacks.

"HUNNY SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU" dad called out from the front door. My heart snuck I was so terribly nervous. I heard a replay

"What hinny?" her voice was so peaceful, sweet and. More and more brief memories of my childhood were coming back. I heard baby sounds little tiny adorable sounds and then I saw her my mother the lady from my dreams pop around from the other side of the wall carrying my little baby sister. I lip quivered as she saw me as she busted out in (I hope) happy tears.

"Gemma?"


	48. Chapter 48

I smiled and let out a loud sigh I felt completely confortable I opened wide my arms to hug her along with my baby sister In her arms while I hugged my mum so tighter I reached my hand out for my baby sisters hand.

"Hello there little one." I said and she smiled and let a tiny giggle. Her face was so adorable she looked so much like my mother.

"Where have you been!"? My mother let go of the hug and looked me in the eyes.

I had to explain everything again. " I was kidnapped, I have no idea who by. I hardly remember anything." She looked terrified you could see the mother instinct inside of her.

"Oh no Gemma, I can't believe I let this happen to you. We have to tell the police."

"NO please mum no police. " I was surprised how easily she accepted my command.

"And who is this cute little one." I said looking at y beautiful baby sister.

"This Emily I had her the day of your disappearance. It just wasn't the right time. But your back now and that's all that matters."

Emily was so beautiful the way she sat in my mother's arms and already had a smile on her face. It was like she already knew who I was.

Quickly changing the subject she walked over to Thomas.

"And who may this be?"

"Mum, this is Thomas he was kidnapped along with me and a few other boys. He helped us escaped some made it some didn't I will never completely understand what happened while I was gone but I know that Thomas was so brave and the best possibly person I could of met. Thomas was my savior." Mum gave a huge grin.

"Well imp glad there was someone there to get you through this horrible time. Come darlings I will cook you some lunch"

"Oh no mum, really imp not hungry."

"Oh okay well we will unpack your things we packed up a little while you were gone sweaty we were afraid you went coming back." I saw that in my dream them packing my things I wasn't even gone for long I don't really understand why they would get rid of my things so quick but I couldn't be bothered to care.

We walked over to my bedroom marked gammas room the door was shut. I entered boxes full but posters still on the walls and furniture still in place. There were posters of bands I didn't know. I dragged my hand along the wall to try and bring back my memory. Tiny snippets of flash backs entered my mind me sitting there with headphones on jamming to the sound of music with the volume up full. But I still couldn't fully remember this place I sat on my bed along with Thomas we sat and looked at our feet dangling down.

"Do you want to rest here for the night and leave tomorrow?" I asked Thomas.

My parents were still at the door.

"Leave were!" my mother asked her tone changed just like my fathers. My father pulled around the side of the door to explain what he already knew I was not going to budge I am going with Thomas and nothing can stop me.

Thomas and I layer down my mother walked in with no questions for us my father must have explained everything surprisingly well. She brought in Emily still so fragile I held her in my arms as my mum left I felt such a strong connecting with her. Emily's eyes begun to close as she drifted off to sleep I look to my left and saw Thomas asleep as well. So then I gently drifted off to sleep with my baby sister in my hands and Thomas beside me. Ready to prepare for the day ahead of us.


	49. Chapter 49

I was awoken by a loud bang coming from the kitchen before I could get up my mum walked in with trays for Thomas and I she layer them on our legs and took away Emily.

"Good morning hinny, Thomas." She said as she nodded at Thomas and left. Mother had made us some toast with jam and some orange juice on the side. We gobbled it down and got dressed. Thomas and I walked out to the launch area and I said goodbye to my mum and dad.

"How are you getting there?" my mum asked

"Uh we were going to catch a cab."

"No need to do that ill drive you." My dad said as she quietly interrupted.

"No it's fine, you don't have to do that." I said refusing.

"No I insist. That way you don't have to waste your money and you don't have to waste your money and I can keep my eye on you all the time."

I looked him dead in the eye. "Dad, I said its fine."

He quickly backed away, I didn't want to be smothered I knew he was only trying to keep a close eye on me but it practically felt like I didn't know him.

Thomas and I called for a cab. While we left out the door my dad pulled me back and Thomas continued to walk.

"Look be careful okay call me if you need me. And here is some money for your cab ride okay keep my updated." I nodded and headed towards Thomas who was in the cab.

"They really love you Gem." Thomas said.

"I know." I said as I looked at my hands folded on my lap "Can I ask you something?" I asked Thomas.

"Of course." He replied.

"Did you have any dreams of your parents in the maze?"

"Just one. After that. Never again. My mother had brown long hair and my dad had short grey hair. They were looking at a picture of me hung above their fireplace. My dad was holding my mother as she cried in his arms. But that's all I saw. And then I woke up." My reply to that comment I regret Thomas pored his hart out and all I could say was "oh." After that the car ride was silent but it didn't take long to arrive at his house.

"You nervous?" I asked Thomas.

"Very." He replied.

I paid the driver and left the car. I walked around to face the house. Thomas stared for a while and took a deep breath I held his hand and he looked at me and I look back and we walked to wards the front door.

"You knock." Thomas said to me he was too nervous to do it himself.

I knocked. No answer I knocked a few time more and again no answer Thomas was desperate to see his parents and they went even home.

"Look maybe there is a key somewhere and we can go inside. It will be okay you are there son." We searched all around under the matt in the pot plants. There was a small candleholder hanging above the door inside was a small tea light candle I checked under neigh the candle and there it was a key. I passed it to Thomas and he opened the door we were just going to wait in there until his parents came home. His house was similar to mine small, covey, smelt like fresh baked cookies.

"Do you remember anything?" I ask Thomas. He shook his head.

"No." he said sounding surprised. "Well that okay maybe you will when you see them." I said. We walked around to the kitchen were we saw a coffee spilled on the ground, paper on the floor it was a mess it was like a tornado had swooped through the room everything was everywhere.

"What's that?" Thomas asked pointing to a yellow piece of paper on the counter. It was marked W.K.E.D That same place that held us in the maze. I read the paper out loud. They made the deal but you escaped now they replace your part. I looked over to Thomas he's face looked so sad I couldn't bear see him like this.

"Though-" I was cut short by Thomas. "We have to find them. They have been taken. I will do all it takes to get them back." He said with out even thinking.

"Thomas slow down we doesn't even know what has happened." Thomas was really mad I had never seen him this mad.

"Oh I know enough Gemma those scud bags took my parents and I'm not going to stand for it!"

"Thomas your not thinking straight they haven't been gone for too long this coffee is still walks. We have to think of a plan we can't just go rushing into things." Thomas soon settled down and relished that this was a serious thing we couldn't just jump into conclusions. We searched around his house but we found no more clues to what we needed.

"Look lets just go back to my house Thomas we can think about what we are going to do there okay?"

"Okay." Thomas was resistant. Around 7 minutes later the cab came and Thomas and I got in.

Our problems were far from solved. Our lives were still a mess for all we know they are looking for us right now. They could be watching every move and just waiting for us. But Thomas and I knew that we are going to shut that place down and find his parents but we just had to figure out how.

Omg guys its finished! I am going to update you all in the next chapter I hope you liked the ending im not sure if it was the best I could do I am going edit this whole thing because it is very confusing I relised and I am sorry but I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing love you all.


	50. Chapter 50

Heyyyy guys thank you for reading it is officially finished! Now there might be a sequal if people want it I have heaps of ideas what to do….. ready!?

**Sequal 'broke' coming soon **

**They escaped the glade and now on a mission to shut down the company that started it all… will there mission of deafting the compant succeed?**

**Publish only if requested **

Thank you everyone I really enjoy making these stories and reading the reviews now basically this whole thing was a draft copy now I have finished it all it will be re read edited and I will even add some pics of how I imagine some things so thank you the fial copy may take a long time to pricess but I will like to tahnk everyone for reading love you all.


End file.
